Querida Anya
by Sigel
Summary: La ausencia de Braginski la vuelve aún más indispensable para Amelia. Después de todo: ¿qué es de una heroína sin su némesis? *Serie de drabbles*AU-Nyotalia*.
1. 18 de enero

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece o, ya existiría un diseño oficial para México.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ es un intento para motivarme a escribir diariamente.

—Los diminutos drabbles que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Como se indica en el _summary_, la historia está ubicada en un universo alterno donde ambas féminas se conocen desde la infancia hasta su edad actual: 15-16 años.

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del fic: prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

**oOOo**

Hey, Anya!

¿Hay muchos girasoles en donde te encuentras? Aquí ya ha empezado a nevar, ¡hace demasiado frío! Y me niego a utilizar la bufanda que me dejaste, ¡seguro que tiene gérmenes comunistas! Es indudable que si la utilizo de repente me encontraré queriendo liberar al proletariado, cual Hermione Granger a los elfos.

So, fuera de la nieve: nada ha cambiado. Todavía voy a aburridas clases porque no han querido adelantarme de grado, Sakura continúa siendo demasiado tímida para su bien y, las hamburguesas de Wendy´s tienen mi corazón. Sí, nada ha cambiado. Incluso tus hermanos siguen siendo tan… ellos.

¡Todo se encuentra inmutable! ¡Es aterrador!

Tú, _Matryoshka_, ¡eres mi antagonista!, ¡el _Joker_ de mi _Batman_! Tu ausencia debería suponer el inicio de otro arco argumental con nueva ropa, poderes y un nuevo enemigo todavía más horripilante al cual derrotar en cada disciplina escolar y deporte existente. ¡Y no es así! ¿¡Acaso piensas volver y por eso no tengo a otro villano!?

¡En ese caso te estaré esperando!

¡Jamás vencerás a Amelia F. Jones!

_Enviado el 18 de enero de 2013 a las 2:43 am. _

**oOOo**


	2. 25 de enero

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del fic: prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura**

**Saludos a Seiryu Hiro, aguardo mi escrito no te defraude.**

**oOOo**

Anya, Anya, Anya…

¿Eso no te ha invocado? ¡Debería! Eres tan jodidamente aterradora como _Bloody Mary_, si bien nunca tuve miedo de ti. ¡Una heroína nunca tiene miedo a nada! A menos que se trate de Maddie en un partido de hockey porque, admitámoslo, hasta tú temes a mi _sweetie sister_ cuando se trata de su deporte favorito.

¡Aww! Todavía recuerdo nuestro último partido. La mueca de incredulidad en tu rostro cuando anoté a último momento. _In your face, baby! _Si un día me vuelvo vieja y decrepita —con arrugas, no como Rose que nació siendo una anciana —; pediré porque esa memoria se mantenga intacta, ¡el mal fue derrotado!

Sí, ya sé que estábamos en el mismo equipo. ¡No soy tonta por ser rubia! De hecho yo _sí_ fui capaz de reconocer que aparte de _Maddie Bubbles_ existían más jugadoras. _Dancing queen_ y Heidi se esforzaron tanto como tú y yo, ¡así que conseguí ese tanto a favor de todas!, ¡no era justo que por estar siempre cerca de la portería te llevases todas las fanfarrias!

Y así querías hacer amigos, _Matryoshka… _

_Well_, reconozco que eclipsar a las personas era mejor que intentar secuestrarlas, como a Laurinaitis. ¡Ah, sí! ¡No te preocupes por ella! Está bien, sigue con sus sueños raros llenos de alienígenas, pero, ya va a iniciar la temporada de _basketball _por _stream_ y sabes que eso siempre la distrae lo suficiente…

Anya. Anya. Anya.

ANYA. ANYA. ANYA.

No, no parece funcionar, al menos por medios electrónicos.

¿Acaso necesitas de pentagramas en el piso y sacrificios para aparecer? _Dude, that´s so gross._

Al fin y al cabo no quería dormir hoy. _Gracias, Anya_.

_Enviado el 25 de enero de 2013 a las 0:04 a.m. _

**oOOo**


	3. 1 de febrero

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del fic: prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Yey ~ Gracias, _yoliiiiiiiii_ y a _Seiryu Hiro_ por pasarse por aquí :3.

**oOOo**

¡Tienes derecho a guardar silencio!

Todo lo que digas… ¡Argh! Todo lo que escribas será usado en tu contra, _red-blooded_ _girl!_

Seré yo y sólo yo quién haga las preguntas, ¿entendido?

Esta mañana, a las 0730 horas me encontraba cumpliendo mi heroica misión de cada invierno: asistir a Helena Karpusi en retirar la nieve del parque para rescatar a los felinos que buscan refugio en las cajas protectoras que ella suele colocar, cuando… ¡lo encontré!

Sí, lo encontré.

Y tú sabes qué encontré, ¿no es así?

Sí, _tú lo sabes_, Anya.

¡No juegues conmigo! Nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida como para que intentes negarme que tu mente es retorcida y disfruta de tenderme malignas trampas.

Desconozco cuándo te dio tiempo a dejar este cebo, pero, debió ser mucho antes de tu partida por el estado en el que lo encontré.

¡Y sé que es para mí! ¿¡Quién más podría descifrar los extraños pasajes de tu mente llena de malignidad, comunismo y girasoles!? ¡Sólo yo!

Y ten por seguro que lo haré, porque el bien siempre triunfa.

_Enviado el 1 de febrero de 2013 a las 13:31 p.m._

**oOo**

_Well… sorry… _

George, _daddy_, revisó el camafeo que pensé era tuyo y… lo sería si hubieses estado viva durante la caída de los Romanov, pff.

¡Y es que tiene toda la pinta de ser tuyo! Es viejo como tus vestidos, provoca cierta aversión como tu persona y, hasta tiene a una de esas cursis bailarinas de ballet rodeada de gansos voladores, como en el aburrido espectáculo que la escuela nos llevó a ver y que tanto te gustó.

¡Bff!

¡Oh! ¡Ya sé!

Dijiste que tu abuelo había venido a América tras la Revolución de Febrero, ¡así que puede ser de él! ¡O de tu abuela! ¿No es así? Y seguramente lo perdieron tras un enfrentamiento contra mis abuelos que no permitirían que el comunismo se extendiera en esta tierra de libertad y oportunidad.

¡Le preguntaré a George al respecto! ¡O a Martha! Ella sabe más de mis padres y abuelos biológicos que fueron grandes, grandes héroes.

¡Tu estirpe no se saldrá con la suya, Anya!

Ya verás que descifraré el extraño código en la parte trasera del camafeo. Es una lástima que la caja donde estuviese se desintegrara al poco de sacarla, ¡rayos!,

¡Pero, el mal nunca vencerá!

_Enviado el 1 de febrero de 2013 a las 20:14 p.m._

**oOOo**


	4. 15 de febrero

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece :,(.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del fic: prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Un abrazo a _yoliiiiiiiii_ por pasarse por aquí.

**oOOo**

_For heaven´s sake_! ¡Estoy a reventar! ¡_Gosh_!

No debió pasarte desapercibido que ayer fue una de mis festividades favoritas del año: ¡San Valentín! Y no me vengas con tu sonrisita burlona al respecto, porque hasta tú tienes corazón… lo he visto caer de tu pecho en más de una ocasión, ¡ugh!, ¿o era un prendedor?

Anyway… ¡fue San Valentín! Recibí montones de dulces de todos mis amigos. Rose preparó una tarta más que comible y Sakura unos adorables macarrones, ¡ñam! Mi preferido fue el de Charlotte, ¿puedes creer que nos hizo _popcakes _personalizadas?

¡La mía fue de _Spiderman_! Habría preferido de _Batman_ o _Superman_, ¡o del Capitán América! _Spiderman_ también me gusta, pero, ¡le hace falta un buen villano!, ¡un buen héroe necesita de un buen villano para destacar!

Y, tu _popcake_; sí, tu _popcake_, porque Charlotte todavía te toma en cuenta, es una carita de _matrioska_. Te la hará llegar tu hermano, no el que da miedo, si no el que debería dejar de ver telenovelas.

Tus hermanos son extraños…

_By the way_, hoy utilizaré tu bufanda. _No te emociones_. ¡Tuve que desinfectarla muy bien! Y no la usaría si no fuese una emergencia; me he quedado sin ropa limpia y, los solteros del salón han organizado una guerra de bolas de nieve contra Cupido.

Será _awesome_~

¡Tú te lo pierdes!

_Enviado el 15 de febrero de 2013 a las 17:55 p.m._

**oOOo**


	5. 22 de febrero

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece… sniff.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del fic: prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Saludos a _TheAwesomeJul_ y _Seiryu Hiro_ por pasarse por aquí, así como a _NuevoMundo_ por seguir esta historia.

**oOOo**

_Well. _Peleé con Madeleine.

¡Y fue por una tontería! En varios cines de la ciudad están exhibiendo películas del genial Stanley Kubrick, algunas a la misma hora y, yo quiero ir a ver una y, ella: otra.

¡Argh! ¿A quién le podría interesar _Eyes wide shut_! ¡Es la peor película de Kubrick! ¡La peor! _Boring_. Ni siquiera fue nominada al Óscar, _dude_; u obtenido un Satellite.

En cambio, _Dr. Strangelove _es una obra maestra que fue nominado a cuatro premios de la Academia, ¡cuatro!, aunque se merecía más. ¡Y tiene nazis! ¡Nazis malvados! ¡Y comunistas aún más malvados! ¡Mucha acción! ¡Tensión! ¡Es tan perfecta!

_But_, mi hermanita prefería ver esa liosa película de "romance". ¡Y me acusó de estar obsesionada! Yo no estoy obsesionada: la maldad existe en este mundo y, si algunos miembros de esta sociedad la representen mejor que otros, ¡no es mi culpa! ¿O quiénes iniciaron las más importantes guerras? Hasta tú tienes que admitir que fueron los nazis y los comunistas.

*_sigh_*, tal vez te preguntes por qué te estoy contando todo esto a ti y, eso es porque Rose o Charlotte se pondrían de parte de la_ perfecta_ Madeleine sin importar que ella despertara a los zombis o se convirtiera en Atila 2.0. Y molestar a mis padres en su aniversario , _it´s not cool._

Además, erhm, tú solías perdonar rápidamente, _da_? Ella debería perdonarme y aceptar que mi película es más interesante, ¡y sin orgías!, ¡ugh!

Pfft.

Si bien me acompañó a ver todas las películas de Marvel y, las de DC, ¡incluso Hulk! Y nunca me ha perseguido con algún cuchillo en su mano o, escapado de mí porque me debiera dinero. Y es propio de los héroes hacer sacrificios… de vez en cuando…

_Anyway. Sorry_! Tal parece que te estoy ocupando de diario. So, hasta _Tom Riddle_ tenía más educación que tú, Anya; él siquiera respondía antes de posesionar tu cuerpo.

_Enviado el 22 de febrero de 2013 a las 18:25 p.m._

**oOOo**

Y, dado que _TheAwesomeJul_ es demasiado _awesome_ para _ffnet, _por lo que_ ffnet_ no le ha permitido hacer una cuenta en su servidor debido a celos (?), le respondo aquí:

● ¿Conoces a una tal Laura? Bueno, Anya se fue con ella, así que Anya se va, Anya se fue, Anya se escapa de nuestras vidas —léase con tonito de canción—. Y por ahora ella ha cambiado de estado, es todo :3. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!


	6. 1 de marzo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _continua sin pertenecerme, pese a que acoso virtualmente a Hima.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del fic: prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Saludos a_ yoliiiiiiiii_ y a _TheAwesomeJul __por dejar comentario ;) y, también a __kayra isis_ por seguir esta historia.

**oOOo**

Anya, Anya, Anya, ¡explícame por qué me relacionan con una criminal! _Damn it all_! Todos los días alguien me pregunta por ti_. Siriusly!_ ¿Y desde cuándo eres_ tan_ popular! Que yo recuerde sólo estabas rodeada por tus hermanos, tratando de conquistar al mundo o siendo aterradora.

Primero fue mi vecina, ¿la recuerdas? Su familia invadió mi segundo patio o, tal vez, nosotros invadimos el suyo con manzanos… _Anyway!_ _María_ pasó días asomando sus trenzas por encima de la cerca mientras _Maddie_ y yo retirábamos la nieve, hasta que un día nos ofreció chocolate caliente con ese pan tan rico que no es un _donut,_ _yummy_!, y en su _weird_ inglés me atacó a preguntas acerca de ti.

Obviamente no pude responderle ninguna, al menos no como ella quería. ¡Y es que no sé nada! Ni siquiera te dignas a responder, ¡argh! Y fue cuando ella decidió informar a los demás latinos una especie de telenovela que seguramente tu hermano mayor se creyó, porque no para de llorar desde ese día. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Qué yo soy la villana de esa telenovela! _Me!_ Como si te pudiese tener atada en mi sótano, seguro que tu maldad quemaría toda cuerda o cadena, ¡duh!

Después fue Wang, quien pensé te odiaba después de que el pasado_ Halloween_ te disfrazaras de Peter _el Panda_ y le hicieras creer que cobró vida alguno de sus múltiples peluches de _ailuropoda melanoleuca_; por cierto: me encanta ese nombre científico, si lo dices muchas veces pierde todo sentido y terminas balbuceando como un bebé, _it´s funny!_

Wang pasó semanas sobre mi espalda, _li-te-ral-men-te_. Al parecer, si algo malo te ocurrió: ¡tenía que ser mi culpa! Y todo su club gourmet estaba de acuerdo, ¡incluso Charlotte! Aunque prefería eso, porque al menos Wang me invitaba de sus panes al vapor, a las miradas mortales de la escalofriante chica que desciende de Gengis Kan o, a los cohetes en el casillero que sé coloca la gemela malvada de Yong Soo.

¡Eso es! ¡Tus amistades son tan espeluznantes como tú! ¡Seguro hasta tienen un _creepy_ grupo secreto en Fb! Si bien eso no explicaría por qué la lindo niña que va eternamente disfrazada de Bella vagabunda, como su hermana, y la simpática niña que se parece a Tiana también están interesados por tu persona. ¡O Laurinaitis! Ella me cae muy bien, su mamá hacía el aseo de nuestra casa cuando era niña y, dejaba todo oliendo a limón.

_In brief:_ ponte en contacto con alguien, Anya.

¡Detesto que me acosen cuando no he hecho nada! ¡No esta vez!

_Enviado el 1 de marzo de 2013 a las 22:55 p.m._

**oOOo**

Yep, Rusia es más popular de lo que se cree, incluso si tiene un humor político bastante peculiar y un largo historial de situaciones tensas con muchas naciones. En el caso de esta viñeta sólo nombre a algunos: México y otros latinos —Chile, Argentina, Uruguay, etc.—, China, Turquía, Francia, Mongolia, Corea del Norte, Moldavia —más por Hima que por canon histórico de buena relación—, Eritrea y Lituania.

Y, debo aclarar que _México_ no se llama _María_, no al menos en este_ fic_, sin embargo, Amelia es incapaz de pronunciar adecuadamente el nombre de tintes prehispánicos que la mexicana ostenta. En la vida real, mi padre radica en Estados Unidos y sus compañeros de trabajo me dicen _María, _porque son incapaces de pronunciar adecuadamente mi patronímico, el cual es muy mexicano y… muy sencillo ._.UU.

En fin, a los _reviews_:

● _TheAwesomeJul_: ¡rompiste mi fancanon acerca de ti! xD. Y, te entiendo, yo tengo cuenta desde hace eones y sólo ingresaba cada dos o tres años, jo, jo. Y RusAme _rulz_, aunque el mío es suavecito, no se me quieren liar los personajes.


	7. 8 de marzo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona. Uso de palabras vulgares.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del fic: prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

¡Aw! _Seiryu Hiro _and _TheAwesomeJul_ siguen por aquí :D, ¡saludos!

**oOOo**

_Matryoshka_, sé que vas a regresar.

Lo harás, _right_?

Así que la _f***ing_ junta escolar puede meterse su absurda invitación por dónde quiera; incluso si el superintendente en persona ha firmado el mensaje_, who cares?_

Hace dos años, ellos fueron los primeros en prohibirme participar en el equipo de _baseball._ _Suddenly_! Cuando el equipo no asciende de la segunda mitad de la tabla es cuando solicitan mi heroica presencia. _Douchebags_! Y, aunque me duela admitirlo, todo lo que en realidad necesitan es dejar que María del Carmen, _La Rumbera_, lideré la escuadra, ¡y ya!

Además, ellos insistieron en que yo era _demasiado_ violenta como para dejarme acercar a cualquier bate, pelota o pompón… _sure_, de acuerdo a las estadísticas más gente muere a causa de pompones asesinos que por armas de fuego, a las que, por cierto, sí me permitían acercarme en el club de tiro.

¡Argh! Esa vez mi uso de la violencia fue más que justificado, deberían saber que: ¡la violencia es el último recurso del héroe! ¿O qué? ¿Querían que te dejara a merced de esos _co**eyes_? _Jerks!_ Eres malvada, comunista y aterradora, pero, ¡ellos eran cinco!, ¡cinco!

¡Y no los golpeé _demasiado_! Únicamente les di con el bate hasta que ya no nos fueran problemáticos y nos dejaran escapar, ¡jum!

E incluso explicándole todo a las autoridades cuando se enteraron del incidente, ¡se atrevieron a sancionarme!, ¡y hasta concluyeron que eras culpable de mi "inusual" comportamiento! ¡Duh! Serás culpable del calentamiento global o el fin del mundo, pero, ¡no lo eras de eso!

¿Recuerdas qué más dijeron? ¡Sí! Que mientras te mantuvieras cerca de mi heroica persona, yo no podía seguir en el equipo de béisbol y, ahora, ahora dicen que puedo jugar, de nuevo.

Eso _no_ significa que _no_ volverás, _right?_

_Right?_

_Enviado el 8 de marzo de 2013 a las 2:15 a.m._

**oOOo**

Tengo el esbozo de aquél día de golpes de bate y besos de verano, aguardo poder editarlo pronto para que salga a la luz, si bien como un _one-shot_ aparte. Por cierto, este _fic_ entró a su segunda etapa y, tendrá un total de veintinueve-treinta capítulos con un extra azucarado.

Y, ahora, la sección de _TheAwesomeJul:_

● Leer desde el móvil es bastante cómodo, de hecho uso más mi celular para eso que para llamar o enviar mensajes x,DD. Y, gracias a ti siento que escribo amor y vida (?), eso sube el ánimo, jo, jo.

Bueno, ellas tuvieron un fuerte incidente en diciembre de 2012, así que es dudable que Anya conteste a la heroína, pero, eh, ¡Amelia nunca se va a rendir! Y, la descendiente de rusos en este _fic_: no está muerta y no trabaja como prostituta, sólo que sus hermanos son bastante herméticos y sobreprotectores :3.

Pd. Al leer tu Nick, el real (?), pensé en MattxMello, ¿cierto? Iré a revisar. *pasan cinco minutos* sip, MattxMello xDD, después indagaré más a fondo en tus o sus secretos, chan, chan.


	8. 15 de marzo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

OMG! Saludos a _Helado de Oregano_ por su grata visita, a _TheAwesomeJul_ y a _yoliiiiiiiii_ ;D.

**oOOo**

Hung ha vuelto a superarme en física.

También en matemáticas, programación y mecánica.

¿Notas el patrón, Anya? Vamos, no me digas que te he sobrevalorado. Sé que debes notar que Huang me supera_ justo_ en las asignaturas que el programa de Ciencia Aeronáutica toma en cuenta para repartir sus diez míseras becas anuales para todos los colegios públicos.

¡Eso _no es_ heroico!

Y a la Universidad Aeronáutica Embry-Riddle no le importará si _Charlie_ prefiere el programa agrícola, ¡claro que no! Esa institución le dará una beca de por vida, mientras a mi épica persona la condenarán a la opción militar o, peor aún, _Massachusetts_.

¡No! ¡No le temo a Masachusetts! Tal vez ahí quemaron a algunos antepasados de Rose —_creepy_—, pero, es también dónde nació _El Gran Despertar_, ¡hay aires de rebelión en ese estado! _But_, mis padres no pueden pagar dos existencias universitarias distintas, por algo desde el verano antepasado hemos trabajado en el gran _McDonald´s_.

Y, _dude_, sería injusto que nuestra_ Bubbles_ no consiguiera su grado de turismo en la mejor universidad del país. ¡La ayudaría a ser más extrovertida! Y a dar a notar su tierra natal, la cual es _awesome_. ¡No te rías, Anya! Sé que lo estás haciendo, pero, Canadá es totalmente _awesome, _¡tienes que ir!

_Matryoshka_, ¿estás muerta, _verdad_?

Juro que he escuchado tu _stupid _voz en mi cabeza, señalándome que si Canadá es tan _awesome_ y a Maddie le gusta _tanto_, seguro también posee su propio programa de Ciencia Aeronáutica.

_Obviously! _

_I guess… _

Y dado que tú debes seguir viva, ya que eres malvada y los villanos no mueren tan fácilmente: debo ir a investigar mi _amazing _idea.

_Enviado el 15 de marzo de 2013 a las 1:03 a.m._

**oOOo**

Hung (fuerte o heroico) es Nyo!Vietnam. Y, dada la inexistencia de conflictos bélicos en esta historia, tienen lugar batallas escolares por obtener las más altas calificaciones. Por cierto, las universidades y lugares mencionados son reales, sin embargo, desconozco si en realidad dan tan pocas becas, esa falacia es sólo un recurso dramático.

**Tiempo de responder a **_**TheAwesomeJul:**_

● Podrías conquistar el mundo con tu móvil, ¡jum! xD. El incidente será mostrado más adelante, mwhuahaha y, el _fic_ aparte va en proceso, lo estoy editando y se va haciendo chonchito :3.

Me das ganas de volver a ver Death Note D:, es de los pocos animes que mantienen cautivo a mi ser. —invita chocolate— comamos a la salud —en el otro mundo— de Mello uvu, él me caía bien y su muerte fue O:.

Pd. No te puedo dar prostitutas —no en este horario(?)— pero, sí más choco —reparte, reparte—. Y sí, trato de utilizar tópicos estadounidenses, ¡qué sirva de algo vivir tan cerca de los EUA!, ¡jum!


	9. 22 de marzo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _yoliiiiiiiii_ y a _TheAwesomeJul_ por sus almas, cof, que diga, por comentar.

Besos a _yoliiiiiiiii _por darme el dibujo que se ha convertido en la nueva portada x3.

**oOOo**

Anya, Anya, Anya, ustedes los villanos tienen un camino demasiado fácil para convertirse en uno. Basta con un pretexto, habilidades de oratoria, algunas lecciones de baile para sus "improvisados" números musicales — ¡por eso tomabas clases de ballet!, _da_— y, un héroe para entrometerse en su camino.

_Well_, tal vez esto último es lo complicado, pocos se forjan como héroes porque nuestro camino debería ser totalmente _heartless_, _if you know what I mean~_

Primero estamos circunscritos —_ja_, seguro pensabas que no sabía palabras difíciles— en el mundo ordinario, en donde nuestra nobleza y espíritu se forja hasta que acudimos al llamado de la aventura, el cual primero debemos tratar de rechazar por el bien de nuestros seres queridos.

Después, llegará un mentor, una ayuda sobrenatural, ¡o una mascota mágica! Una de verdad, no como el _magic pony_ con cuerno que Rose me regaló en mi pasado cumpleaños; el que para ser invisible come demasiado, _dude_.

_Anyway_, tras ese momento los héroes abandonamos el mundo ordinario para ingresar a uno especial en el que nos enfrentamos a muchas pruebas, conseguimos aliados y, ¡confrontamos al villano!

Y es por lo anterior que nuestro camino debe ser _heartless_, porque nuestra más difícil prueba es cuando nos arrebatan a nuestra prenda, ¡a nuestra persona especial! _Buddy,_ he leído y visto a grandes héroes —y heroínas, _of course_—ser incapaces de afrontar esta etapa y, pocos resurgen como Peter Parker tras la muerte de Gwen Stacy.

¡Es por eso que no puedo tener citas-citas!

Debo explicarle todo lo anterior a Huang. Ya es molesto ver cómo me supera en calificaciones como para tolerar su insistencia en resarcirme —¡eh!, otra palabra difícil, _baby_— por el chocolate de compromiso que le di en San Valentín. ¡Argh! Sólo se lo di porque Sakura me lo recomendó y, como ella pocas veces dice su verdadera opinión: le hice caso.

Y también debería hablar con Lisa. No tengo algo en contra del lesbianismo, es más, me alegro porque Rose y Charlotte sean mis _les-mommies, but_, _but, _ya te tengo a ti.

¡No de esa manera!

¡Claro que no!

¡Argh! Me refiero a que ya paso mucho tiempo contigo como para salir con alguien más. _Well,_ soy yo o eso de arriba se lee _demasiado_ mal. Quise decir que tú incluso en ausencia eres más importante que todos ellos.

_**Enviado el 22 de marzo de 2013 a las 3:33 a.m.**_

* * *

><p>¡Porque eres mi némesis! ¡Argh! El mensaje anterior se envió antes por culpa de Cake, nuestra gata. ¡No te hagas ideas raras, Anya! ¡Tú eres miaaaaaaasaadlmsmkfkmldkmdf<p>

_**Enviado el 22 de marzo de 2013 a las 3:35 a.m.**_

* * *

><p>¡Fue Cake! <em>I swear! <em>

¡Tú eres mi otra mitad! Quería puntualizar eso y, sólo eso.

_**Enviado el 22 de marzo de 2013 a las 3:37 a.m.**_

* * *

><p>Mi otra mitad por eso del <em>ying <em>y el _yang_, ya sabes, principios de cultura de tu amiguita asiática con la que sueles pasar mucho tiempo.

_**Enviado el 22 de marzo de 2013 a las 3:38 a.m.**_

* * *

><p>No es que me importe descubrir lo cercana que eres a Wang.<p>

_I don´t care! _

_**Enviado el 22 de marzo de 2013 a las 3:40 a.m.**_

* * *

><p>Es a mí a quién invitaste a tu <em>creepy<em> cumpleaños en casa de tu abuela comunista.

Wang ni siquiera está al tanto de dónde vives.

_**Enviado el 22 de marzo de 2013 a las 3:42 a.m.**_

* * *

><p><em>OMG!<em>

Anya, si lees primero este mensaje: no leas los demás_. FML._

_**Enviado el 22 de marzo de 2013 a las 3:44 a.m.**_

**oOOo**

_*FML = fu**ing my life _

*Lisa es Nyo!Molossia

El camino del héroe mencionado en el texto es una tipología creada por Joseph Campbell, mitógrafo estadounidense, que engloba lo más típico que ocurre con un ser heroico en los relatos.

**Vamos a la sección de **_**TheAwesomeJul:**_

● Si conquistas el mundo, dame a Bulgaria ;3, jo, jo. Y los gatitos son amorsh uvu, tengo más de una docena de ellos y aún ansío más. Beyond Birthday es un personaje bastante interesante, me hubiese gustado que _Another Note_ fuese animado en vez de _Bakuman_, el cual es un manga bonito, pero :(... sniff, sólo es eso… bonito… *se tira al piso drámaticamente*.


	10. 29 de marzo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _yoliiiiiiiii_, _Seiryu Hiro_ y, _TheAwesomeJul_ por comentar. Así como a _justanotherfanatic23_ por colocar esta historia en favoritos.

**oOOo**

_Red alert! Red alert! _

¡Te invoco en nombre de Karl Marx y Friedrich Engels!

_C´mon_, Anya; por todo el odio que le tienes al Estado: ¡da una señal de tu maldad! Antes de que _grumpy witch_ cumpla su amenaza de llevarse mi ordenador, mi Xbox, mi DS, mi _tablet_, mi móvil y, sospecho que hasta mi microondas.

¡Ya la conoces! Rose llega a ser _demasiado _estricta cuando se lo propone y, como mis padres la consideran la reina de Inglaterra, _pfft_.

_BTW_, esta vez tiene como objetivo que deje de enviarte mensajes. _That´s some crazy sh**!_ Desconozco cómo se enteró, si fue cuestión de sus amigos imaginarios o, de Madeleine, en un nada heroico acto de traición. _But_, ¡no es su asunto lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre!

Aun así, me dio un sermón acerca de cómo la culpa puede obsesionar a las personas. ¡Bah! ¡Una heroína jamás cargará culpa alguna! ¡Y no estoy obsesionada con nada! ¡Ni con nadie! ¡Mucho menos contigo!

¡Está exagerando! _Como siempre._ Maldigo el día en el que me fue asignada como tutora para nivelarme en historia. ¡Ya podría haberme tocado Helena! Aunque sea soporífera, seguro no sería una entrometida con poder en mi familia.

Incluso quería obligarme a mostrarle los correos electrónicos, ¡argh! Y seguro iba a decirme mil tonterías más si no fuese porque Charlotte la detuvo.

_Dude_, ¡Charlotte la detuvo! Eso significa que no tengo mucho tiempo…

¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

¡Manifiéstate, Anya! Si el enemigo me atrapa: comunícate con Eglė.

Repito: comunícate con Eglė y, recuerda: código Richard Marx.

_**Enviado desde mi iPhone.**_

**oOOo**

● BTW = By the way = Por cierto

● La actitud de Kirkland podría parecer exagerada, sin embargo, tiene sus motivos. Intenta forzar a su protegida para aceptar lo que pasó y, que tenga un encuentro cara a cara con Brangiski, en lugar de que continúe escudándose en los medios digitales.

●Eglé es Nyo!Lituania.

● "Código Richard Marx". Existe un artista con tal apelativo y, uno de sus mayores éxitos es una canción titulada: _Right here waiting_ (_Aquí estaré esperando_).

**oOOo**

Y, ahora la sección de _TheAwesomeJul,_ patrocinada por todas las _death notes_ que ves en las convenciones (¡compra una!):

● Gracias, pero, tengo Rorro desde antes que fuese _mainstream_ cual SNK *insértese _opening hardcore_ del anime*.

LoL ¿me creerás que ya no recuerdo los _extras animados_ de _Death Note_? De hecho, gracias a ti vuelvo a ver el anime y mis esbozos de _fic _al respecto. ¡Y estoy de acuerdo con lo de su novela! Igual se les ocurre para el décimo aniversario de la serie y se dejan de cutrerías como las películas de _live action. _


	11. 30 de abril

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _TheAwesomeJul_ por comentar.

**oOOo**

_Finally! _

Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo, _Matryoska…_

Sin nadie para detenerte, debiste estar muy ocupada difundiendo el comunismo o sembrando girasoles allá en donde te encuentras.

_But,_ ¡sabes que te detendré, estés en donde estés!

No por nada estoy saltándome la imposición de Rose —_like a boss_— con mi _Nokia 7110_ que conseguí en un mercado de pulgas. ¡Tecnología del siglo pasado, _dude_! ¡Y aún funciona! Aunque es muy difícil de esconder, tsk.

_Anyway_, recibí la enigmática señal que enviaste. ¡Ten por seguro que la descifraré! Pronto volveremos a enfrentarnos, ¡y será _super_!

¡Ah! Y un consejo, de heroína a villana: busca mejores aliados. Tu _creepy_ hermano no se dio a entender durante los tres días que estuvo persiguiéndome antes de darme tu recado; ¡llegué a pensar que iba a asesinarme!

¿O esa era tu intención?

¡Sí que eres malvada, _buddy_!

¡Ya quiero que volvamos a enfrentarnos!

Si bien mi heroica existencia está saturada de misiones mucho más importantes que tú, no está de más volver a encarar a mi rival más asiduo.

_Let´s do it!_

_Enviado el 30 de abril de 2013 a las 9:10 a.m._

**oOOo**

● El Nokia 7110 salió al mercado en 1999 y, fue de los primeros celulares con navegador.

**oOOo**

●**Contestando a **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**: **

Siempre puedes encargar una por_ Internet_, así vendrá solita sin que debas caminar tres ciudades o_o. En mi caso, preferí comprar el manga a ese material, je. ¡Oh! Las wikis, fuentes eternas de sabiduría para matizar personajes~ Y, me diste ganas de poner frases y que adivines en qué parte del anime salen XD.

Pd. Sé que no tendré mi chocolate, mas, puedo adelantarte que intercambiaron papeles sin buscarlo y, Amelia trata de omitirlo en sus recuerdos.


	12. 7 de mayo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** Mucho OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _kayra isis_ y, a _TheAwesomeJul_ por comentar.

**oOOo**

Are you ready,_ baby_?

¡Estoy a punto de descifrar tu extraño código!

_**Enviado el 1 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:05 a.m.**_

* * *

><p><em>Your nightmare is coming soon~<em>

_**Enviado el 1 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:15 a.m.**_

* * *

><p><em>Soon!<em>

_**Enviado el 1 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:26 a.m.**_

* * *

><p>Tu maquiavélica mente no podrá con mi heroica genialidad.<p>

¡Ya lo verás!

_**Enviado el 2 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:03 a.m.**_

* * *

><p>Es una suerte para mí — ¡y maldición para ti!— que no comparta las asignaturas más aburridas con Maddie, así puedo dedicar mi valioso tiempo a desentrañar cuándo será nuestra futura confrontación.<em> FTW!<em>

_**Enviado el 3 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:22 a.m.**_

* * *

><p>¡Ajá! El profesor de Filosofía es uno de tus aliados comunistas encubiertos o, ¿de qué otra forma se daría cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a su aburrida clase?<p>

_So,_ ya que estoy en el pasillo puedo seguir trabajando en mis heroicos proyectos, ¡ha!

_Awesome Amelia:+1 ; Stinky Anya: -1008._

_**Enviado el 3 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:30 a.m.**_

* * *

><p><em>Matryoska, <em>quiero volver a dormir: ¡así que dame alguna pista!

No olvides que tengo a _Mr. Sunflower_ en mi poder…

_**Enviado el 6 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:00 a.m.**_

* * *

><p><em>JK!<em>

_I can!_

_**Enviado el 6 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:04 a.m.**_

* * *

><p><em>SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!<em>

_**Enviado el 7 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:11 a.m.**_

* * *

><p><em>Sh*t!<em>

_Dude!_ Rose vino a dar una _st**id_ información acerca del festival, ¡y vio mi celular! ¡_argh_!

_**Enviado el 7 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:23 a.m.**_

* * *

><p><em>Matryoska!<em>

No importa lo que suceda: ¡nuestro encuentro tendrá lugar! ¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!

_**Enviado el 7 de mayo de 2013 a las 9:31 a.m.**_

* * *

><p>¡Anya! Estoy esperando a que aparezcas disfrazada de Ronald McDonald en mi balcón, porque es lo único que me hace falta para nombrar a este día el más raro de mi vida, <em>really.<em>

¿Alguna vez tus amigos te han organizado una "intervención"?

_Oh, wait!_

Tú no tienes amigos, erhm, _amigos normales._

_Anyway_. Una intervención es cuando tus amigos te llevan a un lugar tranquilo a abofetearte —metafóricamente, Anya, _metafóricamente_— porque has hecho algo o muy malo o muy tonto.

Y bueno, eso han hecho Madeleine, Rose y Charlotte.

No es la primera vez que lo hacen conmigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando en la elemental quería dejar de comer para que esas idiotas dejaran de burlarse de mi peso? _Well,_ esa fue la primera vez.

Sólo que ahora fue raro…

Muy raro…

En primera me llevaron a _McDonald's. _¡A ninguna de ellas les gusta _McDonald´s_! Aunque tenga una _awesome_ piscina de pelotas que el encargado aún me permite utilizar, jo. Y ya ahí me compraron _todo _lo que quise. _Todo_, Anya.

Y mientras comía, comenzaron a hablar.

Todavía no hago digestión de las hamburguesas que devoré o de sus palabras, _dude._

Es decir, no soy tonta — sólo rubia— y comprendí lo que me trataron de puntualizar: toda persona tiene un lado heroico y un lado malvado y, eso está bien.

¡No, Anya! ¡Eso no fue lo raro! Ya les he escuchado ese discurso antes, _but,_ luego vinieron las confesiones.

Charlotte, a quien siempre he considerado la única con la que puedo dialogar acerca de la libertad y la lucha social, me contó que en algunas marchas se le ha ido la mano…

Anya, ¿recuerdas a Charlotte? Demasiado _sassy_ como para ser una delincuente que ha destrozado inmobiliarios o herido a agentes de policía, ¿no?

¡Y Madeleine! _¡Mi Maddie! _

¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta de que llegó a consumir más que dulces!? ¿Cómo, Anya? Es mi hermanita, ¡mi hermanita bebé! Ella siempre fue la más madura de las dos, ¡pero yo soy la mayor! ¡Yo debí notar eso! ¡Debí detenerla!

_Fortunately,_ Rose estuvo ahí para guiarla antes de que ingresara a una catastrófica espiral.

Anya: Rose _siempre _está ahí para nosotras.

¿Y nosotras hemos estado para Rose? Ya no lo sé.

Rose contó que…

Que…

¡Argh! Rose hizo mucho daño a Charlotte, es lo que puedo decirte. Y también me devolvió todas mis cosas y, la independencia de escribirte cuando se me dé la gana.

Escribirte hasta que esté lista para compensarte por lo que te he hecho.

_But,_ ¡soy una heroína! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

_Right? _

_**Enviado el 7 de mayo de 2013 a las 18:04 p.m.**_

**oOOo**

● FTW = For the win (¡a por la victoria!) _**/**_ JK = Just kidding ( sólo bromeaba)

● "Intervención", se le denomina así en _How I met your mother_ (_Cómo conocí a su madre_) a la típica reunión de amigos en donde intentan llevarte al camino de la perspectiva.

● ¡Y, lo siento! Me es complicado redactar desde la perspectiva de una Amelia que está desconcertada y triste. Empero, no todo en la vida es felicidad heroica, tsk; y sus allegados sólo quieren hacerle saber que todos podemos equivocarnos, lo importante es remediarlo.

● Por si se preguntan qué hizo Rose a Charlotte, la respuesta es: Jean (Nyo!Jeanne).

**oOOo**

●**Para **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**: **

¿Ningún servicio de paquetería llega a tu comunidad? Os pregunto porque aquí las _Death note_ son relativamente baratas, menos de ocho dólares, así que—y escribo esto en serio— podría adquirirla para ti como un regalo y enviártela :3 —recibe el chocolate—. Piénsatelo, no soy un BB, si no más una Sayu xDD.


	13. 14 de mayo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** Mucho OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _yoliiiiiiiii _y, a _TheAwesomeJul_ por sus bellos comentarios.

**oOOo**

_Matryoska, _¿cuántas _tú _contienes?

¿Qué escondes de mí? _Well_, aparte del código para descifrar tu _fu**ing_ mensaje.

¡Respóndeme! Estuve pensando en todo lo de la semana anterior: y tiene _mucho _sentido. Es decir, ¿no Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne y otros dedican páginas y páginas a hacernos cómplices del problema de compaginar distintas facetas de la vida? ¡Y los _comics_ sólo reflejan la realidad!

Así que: ¡sorpréndeme! Ya lo hicieron mis seres queridos, así que puedo esperarlo de ti. Y si bien ellos suelen ser buenos, amargados o aburridos, tenían grandes secretos que revelarme, por lo cual: ¿qué tienes tú que confesarme, Braginski?

¿Te has dedicado a la prostitución? ¿A vender drogas afuera de los colegios? ¿Al tráfico de gente? Eso último tiene sentido porque solías secuestras a los de orígenes bálticos para tu absurda asociación de apreciación comunista.

Sí, ¡tus misterios deben ser ultra-malvados!

Aunque, recuerdo haberte seguido varias veces en mis importantes misiones de infiltración y, lo único que descubría eran actividades bastante sosas. Cuando éramos niñas, asistías al ballet cada tarde hasta que resultó demasiado caro para tu familia o, te gustaban tanto los girasoles como para ir a tediosas exposiciones fotográficas que los incluyeran.

Es decir: ¡no hacías nada fuera de lo común!

_Aparentemente._

Incluso una vez me sorprendiste yendo a clases de cocina en uno de los peligrosos centros recreativos de la ciudad para aprender a hacer mantequilla frita. ¡Me encanta la mantequilla frita! ¡Y me gustó más cuando me regalaste toneladas de ella tras ganar la final de béisbol de hace tres años! ¡Oh! _That was so sweet, baby!_

¡Y ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!

¡Tú eres una comunista! ¡Una villana! ¡No debiste estar aprendiendo a cocinar para mí, si no era para envenenarme! ¿Qué pasa contigo, _dude_?

Todos estos años he estado persiguiendo un monstruo. ¡A ti! ¡Y más vale que seas _mi _monstruo! ¡Mi villana! O yo no sería una heroína…

_**Enviado el 14 de mayo de 2013 a las 22:04 p.m.**_

**oOOo**

En aquél mítico día en que la de descendencia rusa cocinó para Amelia, la primera sólo quería ganar una apuesta contra la finlandesa, acerca de si Jones podía consumir más mantequilla en un día que cierta noruega.

_Y no :D. _

**oOOo**

●**Vamos al rinconcito de **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**: **

Aquí, dependiendo de la zona, con un dólar te rifas unos tacos o unas medias con carita de gato xD. Y sí, mi propuesta es de verdad; sé que cobran el envío, pero, meh puedo ahorrar poco a poco y, es que la vida es dura sin una _death note_. Investiga qué mensajería llega a tu lugar de residencia o, te lo envío por mi correo nacional, el cual se supone puede llegar a todo el continente.

—resiste la urgencia de seguir el camino del chocolate, no quiere terminar secuestrada y traumada—

¡AHH! —corre en círculos—. ¡Siento lo de tu móvil! Se nota que no resistió la _awesomidad_ :,(. Llévalo a un centro de reparación uvu o, hazlo comunista (?). ¡Sobrevive! Tsk, al menos dormirás.


	14. 21 de mayo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece o habría más RoBul :,(.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _yoliiiiiiiii _y a, una encubierta, _TheAwesomeJul _por sus comentarios.

**oOOo**

¡Anya! ¡Cuéntame tus más oscuros secretos! _Now._

_C´mon_, dame el clásico discurso de todo villano, sin importar si es en tu absurdo código cifrado. Estoy harta de tu fastidioso silencio y, ¡no puedo desperdiciar más de mi valioso tiempo, _dude_! Ya pregunté suficientes veces por ti a los personajes secundarios en nuestro enfrentamiento.

Y, _duh_, por algo son secundarios…

No deberían obtener tanta atención de mi parte. _Well_, no me malentiendas, _Matryoska. _Adoro a Laurinitis, _but_, si su rubiecita vuelve a criticar mi vestuario o mi cabello: unirme al lado oscuro se volverá realmente tentador.

Aunado a que Eglė fue incapaz de revelarme algún sangriento misterio acerca de ti. Me habló horas y horas de todo lo que la estresa acerca de ti, ¡todo! Desde tu insulsa sonrisita o la extraña aura que te rodea cuando alguien te contradice y, justo cuando pensé que me confesaría algo alucinante… concluyó que eras como una niña inocente y cruel que no está mal en sus inusuales momentos de calma.

_Sure!_ ¡Una niña! Una como Samara.

_Sure… _

¿Acaso Laurinaitis te teme tanto como para perder la cabeza y no contarme nada relevante? ¡Nada! ¡A mí! ¡A la heroína!

_Maybe_, podría obtener más de sus hermanas, si éstas fuesen un poco erhm ordinarias y dejaran de temblar o acosar nórdicos en algún momento. Tsk.

_Anyway_, no sé a quién más cuestionarle sobre tu fastidiosa persona. Ya hasta me entrevisté con María del Carmen, quien sigue confundiéndome con Maddie, _meh_. No me dijo la gran cosa._ So_, ¡fijo que he subido más de dos kilos con todos los helados que compartimos! ¡Y es que en la heladería de su familia tenían litros y litros de helado de Oreo! ¡Y de Nutella! ¡Con gomitas, _everywhere_! Yummy ~

Y, gracias a esas deliciosas horas malgastadas de mi tiempo: ahora poseo un sinfín de datos inútiles acerca de ti y ella. Por ejemplo, sé que ustedes dos, desde que te mudaste, veían juntas _Muñequitos rusos,_ una caricatura de los años sesenta que jamás vi porque seguro debe ser sumamente aburrida, ¡sólo se trata de cuentos de Europa del este!, ¡cuentos sin geniales héroes! o, ¡explosiones!

¡Ah! Y también me contó que en un intento de seguir expandiendo el comunismo por la vía _kawaii _le regalaste un Cheburashka en su pasado cumpleaños. Créeme, no podría haber vivido sin esa información. _I swear. _

_BTW_. Anya: ¿todo era así de aburrido desde antes de que desaparecieras de mi radar?

No recuerdo que fuese así.

_**Enviado el 21 de mayo de 2013 a las 09:28 p.m.**_

**oOOo**

●Eglé Laurinaitis Nyo!Lituania **/** Rubiecita = Nyo!Polonia **/ **María del Carmen = Nyo!Cuba

_●BTW: By the way_ ( por cierto)

●Les aconsejo _googlear_ Cheburashka ;D.

● Hoy es un bonito día para rolear :3 —cofnoesunaindirectacof—.

**oOOo**

●**Mientras, en la sección de **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**: **

¡Hola! Por favor, preguntadle a tu progenitora para irnos arreglando para el tráfico de _ya sabes qué. _—roba el chocolate con las habilidades ninja que le otorga el final ghei de _Naruto_— Y ya sabía que tu móvil no te sería impedimento para estar por aquí, mwhuahahah :D.

Pd. Saludos a Gupta.


	15. 28 de mayo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** Mucho OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a_ TheAwesomeJul, _ _yoliiiiiiiii _y _kayra isis_ por sus comentarios ;A;.

**oOOo**

_Boring._

_Boring. Boring. Boring._

Así ha sido este día.

_Esta semana._

Así que, aún en contra del código heroico que firmé en el campamento Marvel: debo admitir que sin ti, _communist b**ch_, todo es más monótono.

¿Qué? ¿Me creíste incapaz de escribir tal afirmación?

¡Meh! ¡Fallaste!

Anda, Anya, puedes jactarte al respecto. Presumir. Burlarte. Publicarlo en _VK_. ¡Lo que sea! Con tal de que te manifiestes de una buena vez sin que tenga que pintar algún terrorífico pentagrama en mi habitación.

Todos los días es lo mismo.

¡Lo mismo!

Despierto. Voy _sola_ a la escuela. Actúo heroicamente. Como deliciosas hamburguesas. Hago mis deberes —w_ell, I try_…—.Veo algún episodio de _LoK_. Duermo.

¡Y eso es todos los días!

¡Todos los días!

Nadie quiere hacer algo diferente a sus sosas rutinas. ¡Nadie! Charlotte es demasiado sofisticada para acompañarme a _Burger King_, mas, no para llevar a Rose a hoteles de mala muerte… cada dos o tres días, _dude._

Y si Rose no está besuqueándose con Charlotte, tiene mil ocupaciones como sus lecciones de tejido o sus reuniones con otras brujas. _Bleh._ Ya podría aprovechar su tiempo siendo el Robin de mi Batman, ¡jum!

Maddie sería una buena compañía… si tan sólo consiguiera despegarse de su pareja, ¡ugh!

¿Por qué están todos tan obsesionados con tener a alguien?

¡Incluso Julchen! ¿O de qué otra forma te explicas las molestas sonrisitas que le dedica a Daniel cuando piensa que nadie lo nota? ¡Duh! ¡Hasta _yo_ lo hice!

Eglé o Sakura siguen solteras, _but,_ no estoy dispuesta a obsesionarme con la temporada de básquetbol o el _stupid dating game_ de palomas.

Tampoco a quedar en la miseria, que es lo que pasaría si acepto salir de compras con las hermanas Vargas. Juro que la familia de ellas debe tener algo que ver con la mafia si son capaces de permitirse gastar en un vestido lo que mi _daddy_ gana en un mes.

¡Oh! Ya sé lo que piensas, _Matryoska. _

_Sure!_ Me encantaría salir con mi _honey, _sólo quetodavía falta para el verano, que es cuando puede permitirse venir a los Estados Unidos… a pasar tiempo con su noviecita del internado…

¡Argh!_ C´mon,_ Anya: ¡vuelve!

¿Dónde carajos estás? ¡Iré por ti!

¿Acaso este era tu maligno plan? ¿Hacerme enloquecer de aburrimiento?

¡Bien!

¡Sí! ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!

¡Pues, no me vencerás! Léelo bien: ¡no me vencerás! ¡Derrotaré al tedio cotidiano!

_I can! _

O dejaré de llamarme Amelia F. Jones. _I swear!_

_**Enviado el 28 de mayo de 2013 a las 04:38 a.m.**_

**oOOo**

● _VK (Vkontakt_e) es una importante red social rusa, aunque nosotros le conocemos más por albergar películas piratas.

● _LOK (Legend of Korra) _

● _Honey_: Israel o Nyo!Israel, todo depende de Himaruya.

● Eglé: Nyo!Lituania** / **Julchen: Nyo!Prusia** / **Daniel: Nyo!Hungría

Ya desde capítulos atrás, nos encontramos en el tercer bloque de esta historia. Así que aguardo no se harten del _angst _que está por venir.

**oOOo**

●**Los tomatitos contentos del huerto de Toñin, patrocinan hoy la sección de **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**: **

Un día _ffnet _nos censurará por escribir acerca de tráfico de objetos que conducen al deceso de terceros (?). ¡Y robaré todo el chocolate posible! ¡Mwhuahahha! Sobre todo ahora que sé es tu debilidad y, con ello podré obligarte a escribir más, mwhuahaha. ¿Y cuál es la historia con Amor-yaoi? ovo

Pd. Dile a tu ma que me consiga un Bulgaria :,(, dado que ella es tan internacional.


	16. 4 de junio

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias al fantasma de_ kayra isis_ y a _TheAwesomeJul_ por sus agradables comentarios.

**oOOo**

¡Anya!

¡Estuviste a punto de quedarte sin heroína! ¡Sin mí! Lo cual habría sigo una tragedia para toda nuestra generación… ¡qué digo!, ¡habría sido una tragedia para el mundo entero!

No sé si lo habrás visto en las noticias…

_Well,_ espero que_** no**_.

Si acaso sale en algún medio: _mommy _imitaría a Dexter y acabaría conmigo en un giro inesperado de trama, si es que consigue rescatar lo que quede de mí tras la reprimenda monumental de Rose.

_Anyway_, mi increíble gesta comenzó días atrás, cuando traté de acercarme a Abigail, la chica australiana de intercambio. Ella es muy simpática —no como otra que conozco, cof— y amigable, por lo que aceptó de inmediato mi invitación a recrear las aventuras de Indiana Jones en las cuevas situadas fuera de la ciudad.

¡Y fue muy divertido, _Matryoska_! Hace mucho no me la pasaba tan bien con alguien, aunque me representa un reto su ininteligible acento que me obliga a adivinar, al menos, dos de cada tres palabras que pronuncia.

Después, las risas se convirtieron en… ¡más risas!

Sí, admito que reí un montón cuando al visitar el zoológico, Abigail sugirió liberar a los "subyugados" cocodrilos. ¡Bah! Esos saurópsidos tienen un hábitat más amplio y elegante que la habitación de Khalil en su tierra natal.

¡Ah! Tú no llegaste a conocer a Khalil y su jet privado que viene a dejarlo a clases…

_Forget everything!_

Lo importante es que esos arcosaurios son bastante felices en el lugar en donde se encuentran, por lo que pensé que Abigail estaba bromeando cuando me pidió ayuda para liberarlos.

Y no, Anya: ¡no estaba bromeando!

No me dio tiempo de acabar mi _hot dog_ cuando ella ya se encontraba trepando el cristal que nos separaba de los peligrosos reptiles.

¡Así que tuve que ser una heroína y detenerlas!

Sí: ¡detenerlas!

A Abigail y a la chica de Nueva Zelanda que se unió espontáneamente a aquella rebelión. E incluso con su aspecto inofensivo de oveja: Lauren es tan fuerte como tú.

Recibí varios golpes, mas, ¡no me di por vencida! ¡Lo que estaban haciendo ponía en peligro al grupo de infantes que estaba de excursión por el zoológico! Y, es que llegaron a arrojar los botes de basura metálicos en contra de la protección.

De hecho, cuando conseguí detenerlas el supuesto cristal blindado del lugar ya tenía algunas abolladuras._ Brr. _

¡Y ahí no se terminó mi aventura!

¡No!

Tuve que cargar con ambas para escapar de la horda de guardias de seguridad, quienes, seguramente, querían arrestarnos.

¿Te imaginas, Anya?

¿Te imaginas qué sería de mí en una cárcel? ¡Una cárcel no es lugar para héroes!

¡Y tampoco lo es un hospital! Aunque, tal vez he de pasar a uno, mi pierna izquierda no deja de doler, ¡auch!

¡Y todo esto pasó por tu culpa!

¡Maldita comunista! ¡Regresa o será Abigail quién acabe conmigo!

_**Enviado el 4 de junio de 2013 a las 19:42 p.m.**_

**oOOo**

● Abigail: Nyo!Australia** / **Lauren: Nyo!Nueva Zelanda** / **Khalil: Arabia Saudita o Nyo!Arabia Saudita

● Lauren estaba en el zoológico en ese exacto momento porque espiaba a Abigail :3.

● A waifu, si lees esto: te toca lavar los trastes :D.

**oOOo**

● **Respondiendo a mi colega trafic… que diga, a **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**: **

Escribamos en código (?), ahora: "intercambiaremos timbres postales", de cinco mil pesos chilenos xDD. Yo nunca tuve cuenta en Amor-yaoi, aunque me gusta stalkear historias :P. Y, tu mamá podría ayudarnos a traficar árabes y musulmanes, ¡necesito un Tarkán en mi vida!


	17. 11 de junio

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _TheAwesomeJul_ por mantenerse por aquí. También a _jessicat59_ por sus favoritos y, en especial a _EnglishTelephone_ por seguir la historia, aguardo que esté a la altura de tu OTP ;3.

**oOOo**

_Hey, Anya! What´s up? _

En búsqueda de descifrar tu infernal código, tuve que obligarme a pasar tiempo con tu _hermanito_, el más normal de los dos.

¡Está tan deseoso de hablar de ti a otros! ¡Muy deseoso!

Llegué a pensar que te temía, _Matryoska_. En la escuela, trataba de ocultarse de ti la mayor parte del tiempo, dado que te debía montones de dinero.

¿Y en qué gastaba tanto, _dude_?

Él no da la impresión de ser un derrochador, como el chico de Mónaco. Tu hermano es más como una ama de casa de la década de los cincuenta, atrapada en el descomunal cuerpo de un bolchevique.

Hmm, tal vez deba preguntarle a Krishnaraj cómo funciona eso de la reencarnación, porque creo que tengo un caso de esos entre manos con tu familiar.

Y es que tu hermano es tan adorable como Margaret, la abnegada esposa del protagonista de _Father Knows Best,_ una serie de los cincuenta de la que _mommy_ es fanática.

¡Me hizo galletas cuando fui a verle! ¡Deliciosas galletas de naranja!

Además de mostrarme todas tus ridículas fotografías de infancia. Incluso aquellas en las que no llevas nada de ropa, _dirty baby._

Y, Anya… _for goddess´ sake!_ ¿¡Qué le dan a los bebés soviéticos!? ¿Vodka en vez de leche? Vi fotos de ti nadando desnuda en un lago casi congelado. ¿Tenías, qué? ¿Un año a lo sumo en esas fotos? _You are so hardcore! _

¡Oh! Y sí que estás obsesionada con el ballet. Sabes, ya tenía una idea al respecto, pero, fue una sorpresa mirarte vestida de bailarina desde prácticamente la cuna. ¿Por qué no me mencionaste que te gustaba _tanto, tanto_? ¡Soy una heroína! Puedo encontrarte tutoriales en _Youtube _que te catapultarán al éxito_. I swear!_

Además, todo este tiempo pensé que tu hermano menor sólo era un ser oscuro y obsesivo, cuando en realidad busca protegerte. _Dude_, yo también me convertiría en la guardiana psicópata de mi Maddie, si ella me hubiese donado uno de sus riñones.

¡Jo! Ahora comprendo por qué tu hermano me amenazaba cada vez que intentaba hacerte beber _Coca-Cola_. ¡Podría haberte envenenado!

¡Debiste decirme antes, Anya!

¡Hay tantas cosas que debiste decirme antes!

Como el hecho de que aún conservas la estúpida estampilla de _Red Skull_ que te di cuando te declaré la guerra en nuestro primer día de conocernos.

Incluso la enmarcaste en tu cómoda…

¿No es como si hubiese sido el primer regalo que alguien te daba? _Right?_

Y, no es como si yo todavía guardase la estampa del Capitán América que le hace juego…

_**Enviado el 11 de junio de 2013 a las 05:59 a.m.**_

**oOOo**

● Krishnaraj: Nyo!India, quien tiene un club de Bollywood en la escuela.

**oOOo**

●**A **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**: **

Me temo que mi código fue tan secreto que ni yo misma puedo volver a descifrarlo (?). Más tarde iré a espiarte a Amor-Yaoi, durante el asueto del que dispondré la siguiente semana; mientras, reúne a todos los árabes posibles y, espero le cuestiones pronto a tu progenitora acerca del servicio de correo.


	18. 18 de junio

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

¡Tres comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias! :D

Aguardo tengan un fin de semana fantástico: _TheAwesomeJul, kayra isis_ y, _Seiryu Hiro._

**oOOo**

_Summer is coming! _

¡Kya! ¡Ya no más frío! Por fin podré quitarme el estúpido suéter que Rose me obliga a utilizar por si "refresca" en plena primavera. _Ha!_

¿Escuchas eso, Anya? Mis _daisy dukes, bikinis_ y _tops _están llamándome desde el armario ~

¡Iré a la playa todos los días!

Excepto cuando se estrene _Pacific Rim, Monsters University_, Guerra Mundial Z… _well,_ tú entiendes. De hecho, trataré de convencer a Sakura para que me acompañe a todos esos estrenos, ¡y con _cosplay_!

Sé que ella ama disfrazarse y, yo amo sus habilidades de costura. Así que todos ganamos, excepto los comunistas, _of course_.

¡Es verano!

Y no voy a permitir que me lo fastidies, Anya. Me prohíbo pensar en ti, en tu tonta ausencia o tus absurdos silencios que son peores que tus mensajes encriptados.

El verano es mi época favorita del año… y, me parece que también la tuya, ¿no es así?

Lo que no tiene mucho sentido, porque tu padre es el General Invierno con su eterna cara de estreñido y, tu madre, la Dama Primavera con su cálida presencia. _Dude_, ¿cómo fue que se casaron?

¿Qué? ¿Siguieron esa tonta regla de que los opuestos se atraen? Si eso fuese verdad, tú y yo… ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! _That´s so gross!_

¡Y sé en lo que estás pensando, Anya! ¡Argh!

Eso fue un hecho inexplicable y, ¡lo sabes! Fueron los nargles en el aire o la sobredosis de azúcar en mi organismo.

¡Ah, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Has puesto esa estúpida canción en mi mente! ¡Serás malvada, _Matryoska_!

Acepto que es_ sticky__**… in the heat of summer sunshine, I miss you like nobody else, I kiss… **__**(8)**_

¡No! ¡Eso ni siquiera fue un beso! ¡No lo fue!

Argh, Anya: ¿cómo puedes arruinarme el verano tan fácilmente?

_**Enviado el 18 de junio de 2013 a las 14:12 p.m.**_

**oOOo**

● La canción mencionada en el fic es: _Summer sunshine _de _The Corrs_. Si pueden: escúchenla :3, es IC a este _fic._

● Y yep, ellas se besaron en algún verano.

**oOOo**

**Contestando reviews: **

●**TheAwesomeJul.** ¡Hola! ¿Por qué tanto cambio de contraseña? Ovo ¿Algún enemigo trata de robarte la cuenta o tu memoria no se presta a ingresar al sitio? Yo no suelo recordar mis contraseñas xDU. Y, enviadme manjar o,o.

●**Seiryu Hiro.** ¡Aww! Es bueno saber que sigues por aquí :3. Os debo confesar que a mí también me hizo gracia lo de los tutoriales en _youtube_, salió solo xDU, proveniente de la "delicadeza" social de Amelia xDDU.


	19. 25 de junio

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _me ama, sin embargo, es de otro, sniff.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona. Un montón de canciones nombradas en el texto.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Le doy la bienvenida a _josiya_ en el cajón de comentarios y, le agradezco sus acciones para con el _fic_ y mi persona. Asimismo, gracias a _TheAwesomeJul, kayra isis_ y, _yoliiiiiiiii _ por comentar

**oOOo**

_I can´t sleep!_

El verano inició con todo, _dude_. ¡Con todo! Ya es de madrugada y todavía las sábanas se pegan a mi heroico cuerpo.

¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

¡Qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa estúpida canción! ¡Argh!

Estoy segura de que debe ser una maldición de vuestra parte, _Matryoshka_ diabólica. Pensé que sólo los gitanos eran capaces de condenar a la gente, _but,_ al parecer, también los comunistas tienen ese tipo de poderes.

_Anyway._ Mi mente no deja de torturarme con musicales acerca de nosotras. ¡Sí! ¡Musicales! No creas que sólo he tenido una canción en mi mente, ¡no! Han sido las suficientes como para eclipsar a cualquier protagonista de _High School Musical._

Por ejemplo, a alguien en la escuela se le ocurrió poner a Pink en los altavoces durante el almuerzo. _Awesome!_ E inició una canción bastante graciosa: _**sometimes, I have every single stupid word you say…**_

¡Por supuesto que pensé en ti!

_So,_ todo cambió cuando la segunda estrofa atacó, brrr. ¡Yo no quiero abrazarte! De hecho, nunca nos hemos abrazado. Y no, no cuentan los intentos de estrangulamiento con tu hedionda bufanda.

Después, ese mismo día, Isabel le mostró a Charlotte un disco de una artista que pensé comunista: _Russian red._ Y, según yo, ninguna canción nos pega ni a golpes, _but,_ según Charlotte, Isabel y Julchen, el primer sencillo de Fuerteventura está hecho para nosotras. ¡Bah!

¿Qué? ¿Ya te hartaste de la charla musical?

¡Meh! ¡Pues apenas comienzo!

El fin de semana fui con Maddie al centro comercial. Tenían de fondo musical a Lana del Rey… _Dude,_ tú sabes que ella me aburre con su voz monótona y sus canciones deprimentes, _so,_ no pude evitar poner atención cuando inició a recitar acerca de estrellas.

Nosotras vimos muchas de esas la vez que fuimos a acampar y me usaste de osito Teddy… ¡no, Anya!, ¡eso tampoco cuenta como un abrazo!, ¡fue un secuestro!

_Well_, luego cambiaron a Taylor Swift, ¡y fue imposible no relacionarte con su canción! Tú eres una _red-blooded girl, __**c´mon come back to me, burning red!**_

_Siriusly: come back to me! _

La gente se conforma con sus aburridas existencias cotidianas cuando podrían estar haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor, ¡luchando contra el mal!

Detenerte en tus absurdos intentos de conquista mundial me impulsaba a ser mejor: más inteligente, más rápida, más ingeniosa, más de _todo._

¿Quién más podría impulsarme así? ¿Huan? Él ni siquiera da honor a sus vacas… Por algo éramos tú y yo, Anya. ¡La clásica villana rusa y la hermosa heroína estadounidense! _Maybe_, si tuviese que cantarte algo en el karaoke, sería:

_**Where are you? I need you! Don´t leave me here on my own.**_

_**Speak to me. I miss you.**_

_**Hear me! Can you hear me?**_

¡Oh! Me parece que he mezclado dos canciones, _shame on me._ So, es lo que siento en este momento. ¡Y una heroína debe ser honesta!

Anda, Anya: respóndeme. Sé que estás ahí. _**Me dejaste en la oscuridad, pero, aún puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón…**_

_¡OH, MY GLOB!_

¡Debo dormir! Ya sólo estoy siendo incoherente, muy incoherente, tanto como las canciones en mi cabeza.

_**Enviado el 25 de junio de 2013 a las 06:46 a.m.**_

**oOOo**

● Este capítulo se retrasó debido a la selección de canciones a utilizar en el divague de Amelia. Por cierto, las mismas están disponibles en un pequeño _FST_ al cual pueden acceder desde mi perfil ;3.

**oOOo**

●**¡Y vuelve la sección de **_**TheAwesomeJul!**_

¡Momento! Si tu memoria es tan buena como Amelia pa´comer hamburguesas, entonces debes tener una GRAN memoria xD. Y, no sabía eso de Amor-Yaoi D:, jo. Si te gustó esa peli: intenta con el libro~, ¡es de mis favoritos!

Pd. No sea ambiciosa con el manjar ;A;.


	20. 4 de julio

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** Mucho OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _Seiryu Hiro_, _kayra isis_ y _TheAwesomeJul _por darme a notar su presencia.

**oOOo**

_I´m the heroin! _

¡Anya! ¿Puedes leerme? ¡Soy la heroína! ¡_La_ jodida heroína que este mundo estaba esperando!

Ni siquiera tú, con todo lo que me odias, eres capaz de encontrar una mancha en mi honrada existencia.

Soy una hija ejemplar, con los más bondadosos padres, quienes sin importar su edad o que no comparten sangre conmigo: me acogieron cuando mis verdaderos progenitores fallecieron tratando de desactivar aquella bomba.

¡Y no sólo eso! Ellos son tan magnánimos que cuando fueron a recogerme al orfanato, no salieron sólo conmigo, sino también con mi preciosa Maddie.

¡Admírame! No hay hermana mayor más perfecta que yo. Guío a_ Bubbles_ en la vida y, la protejo de las burlas por sus lentes, su cabello o la manía de llevar su oso de peluche a clases.

¡Yo protejo a los débiles, Anya!

Soy aquella a la que los alumnos de menor grado se acercan para saber si los exámenes de Física son tan complicados como el profesor dice o, si es verdad que la escuela fue construida sobre un cementerio.

También, soy a quien, a regañadientes, los alumnos de grados superiores —como Rose o Sakura— encargan tareas sumamente relevantes como la organización de eventos deportivos o la decoración del baile de graduación.

¡Qué no te engañe mi _carefree_ aura! ¡No encontrarás a nadie más responsable que yo! _Well,_ excepto si no he consumido mi necesaria ración de hamburguesas, _dude._

_But,_ el resto del tiempo soy_** yo**_ la solución a tus problemas. Si tus gatos se escapan: ¡llámame!, si tu fiesta de Halloween _is so boring_: ¡cuenta conmigo para animarla!, o si no tienes a una bailarina más para tu recital de Bollywood: ¡te conseguiré quién pueda serlo!

¡Conozco a mucha gente!

¡Y todos saben de mí! ¡De la gran Amelia F. Jones!

La chica que siempre está lista para la acción. Demasiado energética. Demasiado _noisy._ Demasiado ella.

¡Esa soy yo!

_I´m the heroin in the centerfold!_ ¡Estoy en el centro de la vida estudiantil!

Soy aquella que te sonreirá sin importar lo que dijiste a sus espaldas.

¡Qué más da si criticas mis cien gramos extras de peso! ¡O el que prefiera ver animes a tomar alcohol!

¡Qué más da!

_**Yo soy una heroína. **_

¡Nunca voy a fallarte si confías en mí!

¡Siempre sonreiré y mantendré en alta mi moral sin importar qué!

¿Qué mis padres priorizan a Madeleine? _Never mind!_ ¿Qué Maddie, la dulce Maddie, me hace llorar cuando se enfada? _Never mind!_ ¿Qué Rose me subestima a menudo? _Never mind!_ ¿Qué me culpan de las derrotas, pero, nunca de las victorias de los equipos deportivos? _Never mind!_

_I don´t care! I love it! _

¡Así es la vida de todo héroe! Y fui yo, nadie más, quien decidió adoptar este papel por el resto de mi vida.

¡Soy una heroína Anya! ¡Una heroína! Aunque, tú… tú… mi _querida_ Anya, jamás me has considerado una, ¿no es así?

Eso… eso está bien…

_Porque hoy no puedo ser una heroína._

_**Enviado el 4 de julio de 2013 a las 01:03 a.m.**_

**oOOo**

Comienza la cuenta atrás ~

Si todo va bien, en diez capítulos se cerrará esta historia, jo, jo. Y, tal vez, inicie otra, hmm.

**oOOo**

**Respondiendo comentarios: **

● **Seiryu Hiro**. ¡Yey! Gracias por decirme que se le nota la desesperación... se me dificulta bastante escribir de Amelia emo, sniffu. Y, me parece que en cuatro o cinco capítulos más, ya por fin podré revelar todo de Anya.

● **TheAwesomeJul.** ¿Madre? _OMG!_ ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? ¡Grr! Y sí, _Guerra Mundial Z_ tiene libro :D, te lo recomiendo ampliamente por segunda ocasión, jo, jo. Pd. Enviadme una cuchara gigante de manjar :(, sé comunista.


	21. 25 de agosto

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Envío un fuerte abrazo —y un chocolate— a _yoliiiiiiiii, josiya, kayra isis y TheAwesomeJul_.

**oOOo**

Ha pasado tiempo, _Matryoshka. _

_Well, honey_ llegó a la ciudad el día después de mi cumpleaños, así que trato de pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible antes de que inicie su servicio militar en Israel. ¡O antes de que se case! Ha! _You know,_ su novia no está dispuesta a prestarla al Estado judío durante veinticuatro meses.

¡Dos años! ¡Es mucho tiempo! ¿No lo crees?

Es decir, tú y yo no nos hemos visto desde… noviembre, _I guess_. Y, aunque al principio no cambió nada de nada… _I don´t know,_ se vuelve cada vez más extraño no tenerte por aquí.

¡Ah, sí! El otro día, dado que estaba algo decaída porque se acabó la edición limitada de la hamburguesa más deliciosa que ha tenido Burger King, _honey_ intento animarme ayudándome a resolver los enigmas que me habían mantenido ocupada este año.

¡_Honey_ es la mejor para descifrar códigos!

Y, vale, admito que tú nunca me has enviado un mensaje cifrado. Malinterpreté las palabras de tu _scary_ hermano menor. _Dude_, ¿eso suele pasar, no? ¡Yo sé que sí! So, a raíz de eso, ella cree que estoy cayendo en una espiral de locura o algo así.

¡Meh! No soy como Bruce Wayne, quien a menudo desciende en esos abismos. Además, como dice Joker: _"la locura es la salida de emergencia cuando quieres dejar bajo llave todas esas cosas terribles que ocurrieron".___

¡Y a mí todo me va bien!

Tal vez no recuerdo nada de mi cumpleaños, más que borrones y voces distorsionadas, _but,_ eso fue porque me resfríe.

¡Bah! ¿Y de qué no se preocupa _honey_? ¡Ella está lista hasta para una invasión de delfines alienígenas!

_Anyway,_ mi _beffie _me ayudó a descifrar el extraño texto del camafeo, el cual sí era ruso como yo pensé, ¿recuerdas? ¡Soy muy lista! ¡Una rubia lista! Es sólo que utilizaron _fenya,_ un criptoidioma ideado por los criminales rusos y de otras regiones afines para comunicarse entre sí.

El mensaje es el siguiente:

"_**Querida Anya, **_

_**estaré muerto a medianoche, **_

_**pero, te llevaré conmigo por siempre. **_

_**Alfred."**_

_Creepy! _

Además, ¿todas las rusas se llaman Anya? ¿Acaso no conocen más nombres? Ja! Apuesto que si hubieses sido niño te hubieran puesto Iván Ivanovitch Ivanovsky. _ROFL._

¡Ya puedo imaginarlo!

Iván, el criminal comunista más buscado, sacrificándose por la hermosa agente estadounidense: Amelia F. Jones.

Eww, _forget it! _

No es como si tú fueses capaz de sacrificarte por mí. _Right?_

No otra vez…

_**Enviado el 25 de agosto de 2013 a las 14:12 p.m.**_

**oOOo**

● _Honey_ = Nyo!Israel o Israel.

● _ROFL = Rolling On Floor Laughing_ = Cae al piso riéndose a más no poder.

● Acerca del drama del camafeo. Verán. A inicios del siglo XX, una familia estadounidense decidió visitar el Imperio Austrohúngaro, en búsqueda de inspiración y fortuna. Lamentablemente, la inseguridad creciente en los alrededores se llevó a su hijo más pequeño: Alfred, quien se crió entre bandidos, si bien su espíritu se mantuvo valeroso y con la capacidad de amar, primero a Rusia y después a cierta mujer.

Una bella prostituta, a quien nombró: "Anya", dado que jamás supo su nombre real. Ella fue la razón que le llevó a dejar los pensamientos para dar paso a la acción y ser un revolucionario. Empero, la Orjana, policía secreta del régimen zarista ruso, consiguió dar con él y condenarlo. Antes de que lo atraparan: entregó el camafeo a su amante.

¿Y acaso la bella fémina se salvó y escapó al continente americano? No. Ella se quedó al lado de Alfred, luchando hasta el final. El objeto pasaría a manos de su hermana menor, quien en ese entonces era una niña; fue ella quien al crecer, cruzó el mar y tuvo varios hijos varones, a quienes pidió que alguna de sus nietas fuese nombrada: Anya.

_Y así fue… _

**oOOo**

● **Y ahora en la sección de **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**: **

¡Lo siento! Me quedé con la idea de que _Seiryu Hiro_ estaba en anónimo :,3, sniffu. ¡No te cuelgues! ¡Mira! ¡Metí prostitutas a la historia! O algo así xDU. Y, dado que eres capitalista, deberías dejar que el libre mercado fluyera y trajera el manjar a mí :D, ñami.


	22. 25 de septiembre

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _yoliiiiiiiii, josiya, HeladodeOrégano, Seiryu Hiro, kayra isis _y_ TheAwesomeJul _por comentar ;A;.

**oOOo**

_Winter is coming… _

_Well_, otoño en realidad. Bff! ¡Qué poco dura el verano!

¡Y tú has arruinado el mío!

No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. ¡Argh! ¡Y no es tan romántico como se lee! _Dude,_ hasta Maddie ya superó a su romance de este año y, tú sigues invadiendo mi cabeza con todas las incógnitas que parecen rodearte y atraerme.

_I hate it! _

¿¡Qué está mal conmigo!?

¿De qué manera me estropeaste, _b**ch?_

Sí, ¡tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú y sólo tú!

Releí todos mis correos electrónicos a los que no has respondido. Pasé de ser una _lovely-buddy_ a una… una… _I don´t know. _

¡No me reconocí en el texto que te envíe en mi cumpleaños! Y, mucho menos tengo idea del por qué mencioné que no te atreverías a salvarme… _otra vez._

¡Tú nunca me has salvado!

_Right?_

¡Recordaría si lo hubieses hecho!

_Ok. Ok. Ok._ Admito que al ser _mi_ villana me has hecho superarme, but, it´s all~ ¡No te creas mucho por ello! Es natural que pasara: tú eres malvada; yo no.

_Anyway._ He tratado de recordar, _but,_ sólo he conseguido una persistente migraña. ¡Hmmf! ¡Toda luz me molesta! ¡Toda! Escribo esto a oscuras, _tsk_.

Al menos la presencia de _honey _me salva de morir del aburrimiento. ¡Sí, Anya! ¡Cómo leíste! ¡_Honey _aún sigue en la ciudad! _Yey!_

Celebraría más su presencia si no fuese porque también ella ingresó a este extraño juego. Hoy, en la mañana, me ha llamado para decirme que me deje de tonterías y la acompañe, para así reconocer la verdad.

_**WTF?!**_

¿Desde cuándo mi vida es un programa de misterio? ¿Acaso alguien me inscribió en un _reallity show_ sin avisarme? ¡No entiendo nada!

_Matryoshka_, ¿tú qué harías? ¿Seguirías con este juego absurdo?

Quiero que todo se acabe… así que supongo iré

Y, pase lo que pase: fue un placer haberme enfrentado contigo.

_**Enviado el 25 de septiembre de 2013 a las 17:41 p.m.**_

**oOOo**

● _Honey_ = Nyo!Israel o Israel. Mejor amiga de Amelia.

● _WTF ____What the f*ck = _¿Qué carajo?

**oOOo**

**Contestando **_**reviews**_**: **

● **HeladodeOrégano**. ¡Bienvenida! Sip, os recuerdo y es bueno que te volvieses a pasar por aquí ;3. Y, como actualizo diariamente, se me van juntando los capítulos, jo, jo. En el siguiente episodio y los que siguen: ya por fin revelaré el misterio, si es que se me deja escribir.

● **TheAwesomeJul**. ¡No! ¡Vive para ser _awesome_! ¿O qué? ¿Vas a dejar a este mundo sumido en el comunismo? (?) Tal vez un día escriba ese _one-shot_ con prostitutas xDD o, algo con ellas. Gracias por el manjar imaginario, me llega al cuarto estómago imaginario, sniff.


	23. Sin fecha

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** Demasiado OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

● **¡Bienvenidos al episodio de **_**la**_** revelación! **

Aguardo no les decepcione :( y, si fue así: lo lamento tanto como Amelia, sniff.

Gracias a _josiya, yoliiiiiiiii, TheAwesomeJul_, _kayra isis _por comentar y, también agradezco a aquellos que han leído en silencio.

**oOOo**

Nunca vas a leer esto.

Nunca vas a leer esto.

Nunca vas a leer esto.

Sé que no y, aun así debo decir que: ¡lo siento!

_I´m sorry… _

Lo siento, Anya. Lo siento.

Lo siento tanto.

Yo… yo no soy una heroína.

Yo no… yo no debí…

Yo… le he contado todo a tu familia. Sé que no ayudará. Sé que no me creyeron. Sé que no ayudará… No cambiará nada. Nada._ But_, tenía que decirles…

_Aunque no cambie nada. _

¡Nada!

_Lo siento. _

¡Yo lo siento tanto! ¡Siento haberte rechazado ese día!

_OMFG!_ ¡No me eres indiferente! ¡Nada indiferente!

¿¡Por qué tenías que ponerlo en palabras, Anya!?

¡No estaba lista!

No estaba lista, _okey?_

No estaba lista para escuchar tu _stupid _declaración de amor.

¡Yo…! ¡Yo…!

_Я влюблён в тебя!_

¡Por eso te besé en la tienda de discos! ¡Argh! ¡Te besé porque quería hacerlo!

¡Te dejé quedarte en mi vida!

¡Te dejé creer que era una heroína!

Y, después… después…

_Yo te rechacé. _

Te rechacé esa Navidad. Te dije que no…

No, no, no… No te dije que no…

_Sólo corrí. _

_Run. Run. Run. _

Escapé.

De mí misma. De mis sentimientos.

Y tú, comunista de mierda, ¡corriste detrás de mí!

_Corriste para salvarme. _

¡Y es que no lo vi! ¡No vi a ese camión! ¡No lo vi! ¡No te vi!

Te escuché romperte como una vieja muñeca de cerámica, una _Matryoshaka…_

Y… corrí…

_No me detuve._

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

**¡Eso nunca pasó!**

Yo quería que nunca hubiese pasado.

_Y, no pasó. _

Cuando no regresaste a la escuela, me dije que te habías mudado. Nadie me lo negó, tus hermanos han sido demasiado discretos… protectores…

Tú debías estar lejos. Lejos. _Muy lejos._

No en un hospital. No en una cama.

No, inconsciente.

No. No. No.

No, Anya: _no._

No puedo.

No puedo aceptarlo.

_**I can´t! **_

No, Anya, _please._

¡Yo soy la heroína!

_Era una heroína. _

No puedo… no puedo haber sido la villana todo este tiempo…

No, Anya, no.

Aunque… esto es inútil… tú nunca leerás esto.

_Nunca. _

**oOOo**

● **En otras palabras: **

Anya y Amelia sostenían un vínculo cercano al cual no habían titulado. En algún momento, la de descendencia soviética decidió dejarse de juegos y, se declaró. La atlética rubia no reaccionó bien y salió corriendo, por lo cual casi la atropella un camión. Brangiski la salvó al empujarla para que saliera de la ruta del transporte, sin embargo, ello le costó ser atropellada y, quedar en un estado casi vegetativo.

Ellas paseaban en un distrito poco concurrido, ya que la mayoría de la gente se situaba en las tiendas, debido a las festividades navideñas. Nadie estaba cerca para relatar lo ocurrido y, el chofer, quien se había quedado dormido, sólo pensó que fue un accidente más.

La familia Brangiski decidió internar a su hija y, guardar el secreto, porque no confiaban que otros supieran respetar su dolor. Mientras tanto, Amelia forclusionó totalmente lo acaecido, al ser incapaz de asumir su total cobardía. Empero, su mente le proporcionaba ciertas pistas, las cuales fueron descifradas por Rose y _honey_, su mejor amiga. Ninguna de ellas sabe todo lo ocurrido, ¡sería imposible!; sólo llegaron a la conclusión de que Jones evadía el estado de Anya.

El amor maternal de la prometida de Charlotte, la llevó a dejar a Amelia asumir lo ocurrido por su cuenta; sin embargo, la israelí sí presionó a su amistad y la llevó al hospital. El padre de la hebrea fue uno de los médicos consultados para el caso de Anya, así que _honey _sabía a dónde llevar exactamente a Amelia.

¿Y qué más? Bueno, en los siguientes capítulos se irán esclareciendo detalles y, forjando la reivindicación de la heroína.

**oOOo**

● **Para **_**TheAwesomeJul:**_

Te leí e imaginé en pose y todo xD. Te apoyo en el afán capitalista uvú, que me perdone Marx. Un día escribiré acerca de ese mundillo, primero debo acabar esto, jo, jo xD. ¿Qué otra comida chilena me recomiendas? Cuidaos~


	24. 10 de diciembre

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias por comentar a _yoliiiiiiiii, josiya, Seiryu Hiro, TheAwesomeJul _y_ kayra isis._

**oOOo**

_Matryoshka_!

¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te habías librado de mí? Ha! Necesitarás más que un giro dramático de fin de temporada para hacerlo. ¡Mucho más!

Y sé bien que no te he vuelto a "ver" desde septiembre, _but_, ¡hoy lo haré! Rose, Maddie y Charlotte prometieron acompañarme, aunque siguen sin creer que fue mi culpa lo que te pasó.

¿Por qué les resulta tan increíble? ¡Yo ya lo acepté! ¡Y no voy a quedarme llorando por eso! _Of course!_

_I can be a heroine! Your heroine! _

¡Y tú debes volver a ser mi villana! ¿Entendido, camarada?

Es por eso que decidí volver a escribirte. Sé que un día leerás estos correos, _right?_ Eh! ¡Tal vez ya te encuentres leyéndolos!

¡Hola, Anya!

¡Bienvenida al siglo XXXI!

Sé que despertarás.

_You can do it! _

¡Ya cuentas con diagnóstico! A diferencia de los pasados meses en los que nadie sabía qué te pasaba… ¡Argh! Sólo a ti se te ocurre ser una comunista problemática hasta el día en que tu vida corre peligro.

_Anyway_, en estas semanas tu caso parece avanzar más rápido que en el resto del año.

¡Hasta vi sonreír a tu_ creepy_ hermano!

¡Así que ya no tienes pretexto para seguir dormida, _sleepy beast!_

_C´mon!_ Hasta Lex Luthor venció al cáncer… tras un contrato con un demonio y asuntos de clonación, _but:_ ¡tú puedes saltarte todo eso! ¡Ya eres un clon demoníaco de tu madre!

¡Y eres _hardcore_! _So hardcore!_

¿Recuerdas cuando dejaste inconsciente a ese tipo con sólo un girasol? ¡Porque yo sí! Y, aún tengo pesadillas al respecto. ¡Así que déjate de tonterías y derrota a la absurda enfermedad que te mantiene inconsciente!

Tardaste nada en recuperarte de lo que te hizo ese camión: moretones, fracturas, desgarros…y, _ugh_, todo lo demás… no me hagas escribirlo…

¡Ya sólo falta que derrotes a esa maligna infección!

Sé que el _lag_ de tu batalla se debe a que donaste el riñón para tu hermano cuando eran niños, _but,_ _I believe in you!_

_YOU CAN! _

¡Tienes que poder!

Me tienes a mí. ¡Así que no te atrevas a rendirte! Ya has conseguido desbloquearme para que sea integrante de tu _party_ y, ¡conseguiremos juntas un _happy ending_!

Ya hasta revisé los requisitos para estudiar Medicina en la universidad del Estado. Sí, sí, sé que Ciencia de la Aeronáutica es _awesome, but,_ dudo mucho que pueda conseguir despertarte con un avión…

¡Ah, no! ¡No, Anya!

_¡No lo hago por culpa! _

Lo hago porque un héroe lo es cuando salva aquello que le importa y, _well_… tú lo haces. _I guess_. Al menos, tanto como para casi volverme paciente de _Arkham._

_**Enviado el 10 de diciembre de 2013 a las 08:04 a.m.**_

**oOOo**

● En _RPG _—juegos de rol—, _party _es el equipo de personajes que realiza la misión y, _lag _es el término que hace referencia a la lentitud —digital o de otro tipo— en una partida.

● Si se lo preguntan, cuando Anya ingresó al hospital: sólo estaba inconsciente por el shock y los traumatismos. Empero, a los pocos días sus bajas defensas y algunos virus hospitalarios se conocieron, se casaron y, produjeron una infección bastante grave que llegó a ser encefalitis, la cual sí trajo como consecuencia que la fémina terminase en coma.

El problema no se detectó antes por la extraña ausencia de fiebre y, porque la inflamación cerebral se atribuyó al accidente. Después, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, trataron a la fémina con fuertes medicamentos. No obstante, dado que ella sólo tiene un riñón funcional: su organismo fue y es incapaz de procesar todas las sustancias que normalmente le auxiliarían, por lo que se mantiene "apagado".

**oOOo**

● **En la sección de **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**: **

Dame todo lo que puedas acerca de comida~ ¡Todo! ¡Mwhuahaha! Acá en México se realiza la _Feria de las Culturas,_ en donde varios países vienen a mostrar sus vestimentas típicas, música y gastronomía, así que puedo ir a robar comida chilena, mwahuahaha :P. ¡Y tu señal de héroe es más guay que la de Batman!


	25. 17 de diciembre

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias por comentar a _yoliiiiiiiii, josiya, _y_ kayra isis._

**oOOo**

_YOSH!_

¡Moviste tu mano!

¡Hoy moviste tu _fu**ing_ mano, _Matryoshka_!

Jamás pensé alegrarme por algo tan _lame_… ¿Qué esperas para mover lo demás?

_Go_, Anya! ¡Piensa en _Mr. Sunflower_!

¡Ah, sí! Todavía no lo conoces, _but_, lo conocerás. Compré su semilla en _Internet_ y, el vendedor me aseguró que crecerá unos tres metros para el siguiente verano. ¿No es genial? ¡Tienes que verlo, Anya!

_C´mon_, debes levantarte de esa cama para verlo ~ No me dejan ingresar ningún tipo de flor a tu habitación, ni porque diga que te defenderán en caso de invasión zombi, _tsk_.

_Anyway,_ sé que lo veremos florecer:_ juntas_. Tú, malvada comunista, vas a salir de ese estado para antes del próximo verano, _okey_? Los nuevos medicamentos parecen funcionar mejor o, ¿acaso te moviste por encontrar molesto que te leyera _Civil War_?

Si es así: ¡prepárate! Ya salí de vacaciones e iré a leerte toda la saga para que despiertes.

¡Ya quiero que lo hagas!

_I know, I know…_ no serás la misma…

Es probable que no sólo tengas problemas de movilidad o lenguaje, si no también que olvides muchas cosas, ¡hasta tu nombre! Y… que ya no sigas enamorada de mí…

_So, I don´t care! _

¡Tú encárgate de despertar! ¡Y yo me encargaré del resto!

Sakura ya me está enseñando cómo instruir a alguien en la lectura, escritura y todo eso. ¡Ella es toda una experta por su amplia familia!

¡Así que déjaselo todo a la heroína!

Esta vez, ¡yo te salvaré!

_**Enviado el 17 de diciembre de 2013 a las 22:24 p.m.**_

**oOOo**

¡Aló! Es mi deber avisar que ya sólo faltan cuatro capítulos: dos correos electrónicos más, epílogo y un extra. Sí, sé que se redujo un episodio, sin embargo, por mucho que yo estructure mentalmente un _fic_, al final los personajes crean sus veredas :3.

¡Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí!

**oOOo**

● Y, nos vamos a la sección de _TheAwesomeJul_… ah, primero debo ir a rescatarla de los zombis ninjas mutantes espaciales… jo —se alista, _like a boss_—.


	26. 25 de diciembre

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias por comentar a _yoliiiiiiiii, josiya, kayra isis _y _TheAwesomeJul. _

**oOOo**

Hey, _Matryoshka_!

¿Puedes creer que ya pasó un año desde… _el incidente_?

¡Un año! ¡Un año que pareció un siglo! _Argh!_

_Anyway._ ¿Te has preguntado…? Ha! Sé que no, _but…_ a veces… no puedo evitar imaginar qué habría pasado si yo hubiese sido un poquito más valiente. _Maybe_… hoy celebraríamos nuestro aniversario. Ewww! ¡Qué cursi se lee eso! _Forget it!_

So, sé que me la habría pasado genial viéndote enfrentar a Rose y Charlotte, sobre todo porque ellas te amenazarían más veces de las que tu _creepy _hermano me perseguiría por arrebatarle a su futura esposa.

¡Y estaríamos preparándonos para la vida universitaria!

_And, of course_, tú estarías más atenta a las clases de ballet que a cualquier otra actividad. ¡Y es por eso que no podríamos tener _cheesy_ citas! Únicamente duelos épicos en pos de decidir qué sistema sociopolítico merece quedar en el olvido; _oh, yes!_

Bailarías. Bailarías. Bailarías. ¡Y te atreverías a ignorar mi _cosplay _de LOL! ¡Y eso que lo estaría elaborando con meses de anticipación para la _Comic-con_!

Así que: ¡pelearíamos!

_Well_, pelearíamos un montón. ¡Por todo! Aunque, con estilo, no como un viejo matrimonio, brrr. _So,_ todo acabaría cuando pactáramos ir a _McDonald´s_, con muchos _tetra packs_ de vodka ocultos en mi mochila. Sé que irías conmigo a cualquier lugar, mientras tuviese empaques de tu bebida favorita, _baby ~_

O, irías…

¿Cuánto cambiarás, Anya?

Estoy segura de que cuando despiertes, no tardarás en despreciar todo lo bueno de la vida: la alta tecnología, el café de _Starbucks _y el libre mercado.

Además, ¡tu aura atemorizante no te abandonará! ¡Es parte de ti! Un rasgo familiar, como lamentablemente ya he comprobado…

¿Te seguirá gustando la misma música aburrida? ¿La misma comida insípida? ¿Los mismos abrigos harapientos que utilizas hasta en verano?

_¿Yo?_

_I don´t believe it! But, it´s okay: I´m American! _

_**Enviado el 25 de diciembre de 2013 a las 00:42 a.m.**_

**oOOo**

● _LOL_ = _League of legends_

● _Comic-con_ = Mi sueño dorado, ok… y también un de las más grandes convenciones del medio del entretenimiento :,(, tiene lugar en San Diego.

**oOOo**

● **¡Y ha regresado! La sección con **_**TheAwesomeJul**_**:**

¡Ma! Nada que perdonar :3. Te pensé con los zombis ninjas mutantas espaciales. Tú no te preocupes si no vienes un día: ¡ya iba a ti! Si es que me lo permitía el trabajo XDU. ¡Y sí! ¡Movió su mano! Y, pronto... más... mwhuahahaha.


	27. 28 de diciembre

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC. _Spanglish._ Narración en primera persona.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Los diminutos _drabbles_ que iré subiendo son misivas electrónicas de parte de Amelia F. Jones (Nyo!Alfred) a Anya Braginski (Nyo!Iván).

—Si surge alguna duda al respecto del _fic:_ prometo contestar ;3.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Gracias a _josiya _y a_ kayra isis_ por los comentarios.

**oOOo**

Hey, Anya!

Este será el último mail que te escriba en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. ¡Y es que voy a estar súper ocupada! No te imaginas lo difícil que es conseguir tus absurdas flores preferidas en pleno invierno y, ¡con las peores nevadas en un siglo!

_So_, ¡no me rendiré! ¡Nunca! ¡Ya verás que adornaré tu habitación con tantos girasoles que los comenzarás a detestar!

_I´m the heroine! _

_I´ll never fail! _

_And,_ prefiero esta misión a la de Maddie. Ella tiene que convencer a nuestras _les-mommies_ de que no se lastimará —_demasiado—_ en la liga profesional de hockey femenil. Mis otros padres están muy entusiasmados al respecto. ¡_Bubbles_ será la mejor! ¡Estoy segura de que partirá cabezas como nueces!

Fuera de eso: nada ha cambiado.

Excepto que…

Excepto que… ¡HAS DESPERTADO!

_Oh, yes! YES! YES! YES!_ ¡Vuelvo a tener a mi antagonista conmigo! ¡Mi Joker! ¡Mi malvada comunista! ¡Por fin! Este arco argumental ya había durado demasiado, brr.

_Well, _sé bien que sólo entreabriste los párpados durante unos segundos y, que no se ha repetido, _but, but_,_ but_, ¡me miraste con tanto odio!

Eso significa que me reconociste, _right?_

¡Me reconociste, _Matryoshka_!

¡Me hiciste temer por mi vida como de costumbre! ¡Aww! ¡Eso fue tan tú, Anya! Tan _creepy…_

¡No puedo creer que lo extrañara!

_Siriusly:_ ¡tú me has arruinado!

¡Así que voy a enfrentarte! ¡Enfrentarse a la francesa! Ha!

Estaré esperando por ti… ¡qué digo! ¡Voy a tratar de volver a colarme en el hospital! Seguro que Abigail me ayuda, _YOLO!_

_**Enviado el 28 de diciembre de 2013 a las 21:00 p.m.**_

**oOOo**

¿Este es el final? Yep, es el término de las misivas electrónicas por parte de Amelia, a quien no le apetecía quedarse a escribir, si podía salir corriendo a ver a su muñeca diabólica. Si bien a esta historia le faltan dos textos más, aguardo que me acompañen hasta el final.

**oOOo**

● Hoy, _TheAwesomeJul_…no se encuentra disponible :,(.


	28. Epílogo

**Querida Anya**

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

Un fuerte abrazo a _yoliiiiiiiii, Jositaa, kayra isis_ y _TheAwesomeJul _—y a su fantasma—.

**oOOo**

La apacible mirada amatista admira con fijeza la corola aterciopelada de la gran flor en su tocador. _Mr. Sunflower_ es su reloj personal. Agradable a la vista y, bastante exacto; puesto que cuando el lento giro de la flor deje a ésta enfrentando al sol: ella vendrá.

_Siempre viene. _

Excepto los días en los cuales se queda a dormir en la habitación de la convaleciente muchacha de ascendencia rusa. Lo que no siempre le resulta posible, tanto porque los padres de Brangiski todavía no asimilan su constante presencia, como por las prácticas hospitalarias.

Y, es que si bien estudiar Enfermería, a un nivel técnico, no es tan demandante como Medicina, también conlleva una ardua labor, la cual Amelia parece acatar con buen talante. Tanto como su trabajo de medio tiempo, con el que asegura pagará, el siguiente año, la inscripción a Embry-Riddle.

_Miente. _

La hermosa solitaria lo sabe. Amelia, _miente_. Lo denotan sus sonrisas nerviosas cuando afirma esas falacias y, los diversos folletos de academias de ballet que suelen avistarse con osado descaro en su mochila.

Asimismo, también es de su conocimiento que un día, quizá no tan lejano, la joven de piernas largas le informará de sus estúpidas y honestas intenciones. Después de todo, la otra es pésima para ocultarle información.

Así que: aguardará.

Es todo lo que puede hacer en ese momento de su existencia: _esperar._ Ya que ahora es incapaz de muchas tareas; tan sólo el leer o dirigir su atención a una pantalla por mucho tiempo, suele tener como resultado una desagradable migraña.

Suspira. Le irrita su inepto cuerpo, debido a que ni siquiera está capacitada para dar un pequeño paseo en su agradable jardín… sin la ayuda de cierta rubia. De Jones. Quien pronto ha de acudir a su lado, dispuesta a arrasar con todo pensamiento negativo, como un remolino de risas, palabras y acciones sin sentido…

Sí, todavía encuentra incomprensible a la hermana de Madeleine.

(Y, también, a todo lo que provoca en ella)

Como mínimo: aquél hecho no ha cambiado, otorgándole una falsa sensación de normalidad a la ex-bailarina. Una normalidad que sabe bien: no volverá a poseer. Ni con sus allegados, sus camaradas o, familiares.

Sus padres y hermanos ahora la consideran de cristal, sin percatarse que con ello en vez de ser sus protectores se transforman en carceleros como en esa película que… _¡Oh!_ Su inconsciente estuvo a milisegundos de otorgarle una referencia _disney._

Vaya… al parecer, su cerebro sí que se había dañado tras aquél incidente. Se lo reclamaría a la blonda adolescente que es la causante de todo, no del accidente, si no del extraño vínculo que las mantiene atadas a una serie interminable de confrontaciones.

Del percance: la alta fémina asume su responsabilidad. A fin de cuentas, fue ella quien se interpuso en la trayectoria de aquél camión, en pos de… salvar — _qué extraño concepto_— a la escandalosa muchacha que ha resultado una no tan incómoda compañía.

Y, a propósito, escucha a una particular voz chillona clamando por su persona, desde debajo de su ventana y a la hora exacta. _Sí, es ella._ Amelia. No tiene dudas al respecto, puesto que nadie más se atrevería a retarla con tanta despreocupación.

Porque, puede que sus capacidades se redujeran tras su padecer, empero, todavía conserva su amada tubería —oculta entre sus amplias faldas— y, al anhelo de destrozar a todo aquél que se atreva a observarla con compasión.

Bufa ante las reiterativas exigencias de Jones a que tengan un duelo. ¡Por favor! Efectivamente, estuvo en coma por un poco más de año y medio, por lo que su habilidad de lenguaje se vio drásticamente reducida, pero, ¿duelo? Lo que hacen juntas no puede denominarse así.

Usualmente la norteamericana trae consigo una serie interminable de actividades, cada una de ellas más improductiva que la otra. No obstante, son lo suficientemente entretenidas para que su antigua compañera de clases acepte participar en ellas.

A veces, por breves períodos, contemplan a otras mujeres persiguiendo un disco de material duro y vitorear a… alguien… a _alguien invisible,_ mas, realmente hábil_;_ según rememora la única hija del hosco _General Invierno. _

En otras ocasiones, improvisan días de campo en la azotea, salen a "misiones" al diminuto pénsil, tratan de tejer bufandas o, la falsa descendiente de Rose se consagra a leerle extrañas historias provenientes de tebeos al revés.

A la comunista sólo le ha gustado una única narración de todas las que la otra se afana en contarle: la de una princesa que es transformada en cisne, el mismo animal grabado en el camafeo que porta sobre su pecho.

Presta atención a la enfadada voz de su hermanito, quien pelea con la recién llegada. La discusión se prolonga algunos minutos, hasta que termina por dejarla pasar, gracias a la intervención del mayor de los hermanos Brangiski.

Mientras tanto, la de espíritu ruso trata de calmar el latir de su corazón. _Ella ya está ahí._ Subiendo las escaleras. Tomando el picaporte de su puerta. Baja su cabeza, dejando a su corto cabello acariciarle los acalorados pómulos.

—_Hey, Anya_!— saluda la estadounidense con una de sus más abiertas sonrisas. Todavía lleva puesto el favorecedor uniforme de su academia, aunque, lo que atrae la atención de su anfitriona es el pequeño _tetra pack_ en su mano izquierda.

No tarda la capitalista en entregarle el vodka a su villana, así como en retirarse la bufanda ajena para enredarla en el elegante cuello ajeno. —¿Cuál es el plan malvado de hoy?— cuestiona con picardía, provocando cosquillas a la otra con su aliento.

Acto seguido, la futura enfermera enumera una serie de estrategias estrafalarias para apoderarse del mundo, dignas de una caricatura para niños y, de las que su acompañante sólo comprende unas cuantas.

—Así que no tienes ganas de hablar, _Matryoshka…_— puntualiza la beisbolista, tras lo que chasquea ligeramente la lengua, —entonces, ¡prepárate a escuchar!— ríe antes de dejarse caer en la mullida cama, a una distancia ínfima de la otra presencia en la habitación.

Pronto, la creyente del libre mercado principia una disertación sin aparente final. Le relata acerca del proyecto de cafetería de Rose y Charlotte, la cercanía de la boda de su _honey_, la amabilidad de Huan por pasarle cada día los apuntes de Aeronáutica y, la fascinante propuesta de María del Carmen.

—_Siriusly, Anya!—_ exclama en un tono tan alto, que los vecinos llegan a escucharle. —Tu camarada comunista prometió darnos todo el helado que pudiéramos comer, si vamos pronto a su local— señala teatralmente a su interlocutora, — ¡así que recupérate ya! ¡O disfrazaré a Lisa de ti, para ir por ese helado!

La de sangre eslava guarda silencio ante tal enunciación. _Está enfadada_. Si bien, la parlanchina joven parece ignorar aquél detalle.

_Habla. Habla. Habla. _

Sólo que esta vez, Brangiski responde:

—Cállate.

La emisión de tal vocablo es trémula. Entrecortada. También: seca. Desatenta.

Y, provoca la más radiante sonrisa de Jones, quien no tarda en echar sus extremidades por sobre los hombros de su némesis. Estrechando a su comunista, a su —está bien, no pasaba nada por ser cursi por un momento— complemento existencial.

—Eres…—inicia la más alta a formular una oración, la cual fenece mientras sus brazos, por voluntad propia, van pausadamente correspondiendo al repentino enlace.

—Tu heroína, _right_?— expresa Jones con una seguridad que deslumbra a su compañera, quien apenas atina a cerrar los ojos antes de que su sonrisa se eternice en labios ajenos.

Aquél era el mejor cuatro de julio de sus vidas.

**oOOo**

Me parece increíble, mas: esto ya ha finiquitado, porque estas dos ya se han liado. El siguiente capítulo es sólo un extra azucarado de lo que habría acaecido si la declaración hubiese salido bien. Desconozco si les vaya a interesar, por lo que desde este apartado les agradezco —una vez más— por haberme acompañado en este viaje.

¿Se librarán de mí? Nop. Seguiré escribiendo y, quizá, nuestros caminos lleguen a encontrarse. Mi siguiente_ fic_ será también bajo este estilo de viñetas cortas, sólo que la pareja central será _Spamano_. Yep, habría prometido algo del _magic trio,_ sin embargo, necesito ajustar detalles para la trama de este proyecto y, yo ya quiero comenzar a publicar :3.

**¡Gracias!**

**oOOo**

●**Para _TheAwesomeJul_:**

Pensé en ti en cuanto vi el comentario en anónimo xD. ¡Tu _awesomidad_ te delató! ¿Qué tal están los aliens? Envíales saludos y una bomba de mi parte :3. Espero que este final cuente como feliz y _yuri_, jo uvu.


	29. Extra

**Querida Anya**

● **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia _no me pertenece.

● **Advertencias:** OOC para dar y repartir *baila*. _Spanglish._

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura** **y posibles comentarios.**

¡Chocolate para _yoliiiiiiiii, Jositaa, kayra isis_, _Seiryu Hiro_ y... todos los que han comentado! :D Excepto para _The AwesomeJul, _para ellatengo manjar o la asesino :,( —ofrece—.

**oOOo**

**En otro 25 de diciembre de 2013**

— _What time is it?_

Exclama una vivaracha fémina, dirigiendo el rostro y los brazos en dirección el cielo nublado de aquél día invernal. Repite la cuestión con más brío, sin que por ello reciba respuesta o capte la atención de su acompañante, la también adolescente de ascendencia rusa, más que habituada a esa clase de espectáculos por parte de su compañera de clases.

—_Hey_, _Matryoshka_!— exclama la blonda muchacha con cierto fastidio en su antes alegre voz, —se supone que deberías responder: _christmas time!— _hace descender a sus extremidades para así enfatizar con las manos lo que considera una importante intervención que la otra omite para proseguir en su camino a la exposición de arte comunista.

La hermana de la futura promesa del hockey: bufa, para después aproximarse al _Grinch_ que tiene por acompañante. Todavía no asimila que a Brangiski no le atraiga nada de esa festividad, incluso si le esclareció que la misma se sitúa dentro del _top 3_ de celebraciones que tienen lugar en el año, junto a su patriótico cumpleaños y San Valentín.

¡Cómo es eso posible!

¡Debería confiar en el criterio de la heroína!

Y, si bien Amelia considera que la navidad no es tan_ cool_ como el 4 de julio. ¡Continúa siendo fantástica! Con toda la alegría festiva recorriendo las calles y serenando hogares, el delicioso ponche de huevo que sólo vale la pena ser consumido durante esa temporada, el crujiente_ pay_ de manzana de Martha y, ¡el montón de regalos a obtener y dar!

¡Ella ama la navidad!

No por nada, en nombre de la locura de solidaridad que se promueve durante esos días, se encontró aceptando la "petición" —amenaza— de su némesis, para acudir juntas a un aburrido sitio a observar una más que sosa galería.

—_C´mon Matryoshka_—sus suaves labios se abren en forma de una "o" perfecta, —hasta tú debes tener algo de espíritu navideño… —insiste con terquedad propia de quien no admite la discordancia entre la realidad y sus fantasías.

A su lado, la chica más alta vira su cabeza de un lado a otro, con una apacible sonrisa que parece burlarse de las absurdas ideas de la deportista.

—_But_…—sus dientes castañean ligeramente, lo que la lleva a percatarse de que sobreestimó la capacidad de su ligero jersey de Batman para enfrentarse al frío de temporada, —_but_, ¡en Rusia celebran la Nochebuena!—brinda un leve golpe en el brazo ajeno, — ¡lo he visto en _Internet_!, ¡e _Internet _no miente!

—A-me-lia— vocaliza juguetonamente la de sangre eslava, cansada de esa repetitiva conversación,— por última vez: no me interesa la navidad, sólo los pugilatos— afirma a pausas, permitiéndole a su atemorizante aura crecer lo suficiente como para obligar a la otra a callar y, que no le cuestione por aquella tradición rusa, que consiste en peleas públicas a puñetazos.

Entonces, transitan en silencio por las solitarias calles de la zona industrial en la cual se halla la bodega que servirá de galería en aquella temporada. El resto de la gente de la pequeña ciudad se encuentra en sus casas o en el distrito comercial, así que el ambiente que las rodea es digno del inicio de una película de terror, con su insonoridad y derruidos establecimientos.

La estadounidense intenta proseguir con la conversación. Trata. Su quijada tiembla bastante, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo; por lo que opta por callarse y guardar sus energías para no congelarse y, que su predestinada villana la abandone a mitad del camino. Probablemente, ¡ese había sido su plan desde el principio!

¡Argh! Una vez más había caído en una de las artimañas de su rival. No obstante: ¡Amelia F. Jones no será derrotada de una manera tan simple! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella iba a luchar! Ya que contaba con su hamburguesa calientita de emergencia en su mochila. ¡Ja! ¡La otra no la conocía si pensaba que la iba a vencer tan fácilmente!

—Es tu culpa estar temblando— sentencia la de orbes amatistas, ganándose varios: "_f*ck_" y variantes, de parte de su acompañante. —No seas estúpida, _Piggy._ Si pudiera leer la mente: ¿crees que lo desaprovecharía en ti?— suelta una única y sarcástica risotada, —es demasiado obvio que con ese tipo de ropa, una debilucha como tú pasaría frío, ¿_da_?

Brangiski detiene en seco sus pasos, sin extrañarse por ser imitada en cuestión de segundos. Se da la media vuelta. Suspira mientras recibe los irascibles comentarios ajenos y, sus finos labios se curvan en modo más honesto cuando consigue callar a la otra, al colocarle su bufada en un elegante nudo parisino.

—Anya…—murmura en vago tono la de ojos azules, mismos que reflejan a la malévola joven que ha acortado distancias más de lo necesario, hasta que su boca parece hacer contacto con el hélix de la norteamericana, quien ya no se estremece por el clima, si no por el cálido aliento de quien va a decirle algo importante al oído.

—Tengo que cuidar a los futuros votantes que serán uno conmigo— enuncia con la misma tranquilidad con la que se aparta de la ahora fastidiada rubia. —El partido comunista es el mañana, Amelia— declara con entusiasmo, —y, ya verás que nadie conseguirá escapar del brillante futuro que construiremos todos juntos.

—_Dude_…— palidece ligeramente ante la mención de las aspiraciones políticas de la demente ex-bailarina, —por una vez que eres amable y… terminas siendo _creepy_…—rueda los ojos antes de apartarse de quien inicia a enlistar los beneficios que traería consigo el renacer de cierta corriente ideológica y, su _correcta_ aplicación.

Avanzan, al igual que su eterno debate apasionado acerca de lo que realmente necesita el mundo para despertar de su letargo. De vez en cuando: sus manos se rozan. En agradables contactos. Ínfimos. Ninguna lo hace notar, así como tampoco los interrumpen, por lo que pronto sus dedos se entrelazan con ligereza, apenas sosteniéndose entre sí.

—_Forget it!_— demanda la heroína tras una larga perorata sin aparente final, —¡es navidad!, ¡no debemos pelear en navidad!

—Para mí, este es un día más— le reitera la consumidora de vodka, —aunque, anteayer escuché a Honda comentar algo divertido—lleva la mano libre a sujetar su mentón, —¿sabías que su gente prefiere declararse en este día porque…?

—_Of course!—_ interrumpe, deseosa de dar a notar su amplio conocimiento nipón, —¡es por eso que hoy todas las parejas pasan juntas el día! Y…

—Entiendo—coarta la ansiosa y larga explicación que la otra quería proporcionarle, —es justo como tú y yo.

Las falanges de la estadounidense se desprenden una a una de las ajenas mientras sus pies también se quedan inmóviles sobre la congelada acera. Pronto, todo su cuerpo parece haber perdido su tono muscular, excepto el corazón que bombea apuradamente, con tal de teñirle las mejillas de toda una gama del primer color del espectro solar.

—Nosotras…—traga en seco, ni siquiera tiene saliva en su boca. Y, es que si bien sabe que lo suyo con su proclamada antagonista _no_ es una amistad, tampoco debería ser clasificada como… como…

Anya también suspende sus acciones para situarse en la proximidad de la impactada adalid de las causas perdidas. — ¿Estás decepcionada?—aventura a cuestionar con voz empequeñecida, —¡oh, claro!— da un breve respingo, —tú esperabas más una confesión que una confirmación, como en esas absurdas películas…

La beisbolista lleva a sus uñas a aprehender con fuerza la piel de su pómulo derecho. No duele. No siente. Entonces, está segura de que no está viviendo aquél momento. ¡Es imposible!

—Bien. Me gustas, Amelia—dice la mayor con simpleza, como un infante que ratifica cuál es su juguete predilecto. No agrega nada más a su intervención: ni los habituales insultos o referencias a otros asuntos.

Es un sencillo y llano: "me gustas".

_Una declaración. _

El interior de Jones reverbera de agitación. _De terror._ Definitivamente _no_ era lo que quería escuchar aquél día, ni en ningún otro. De hecho, ella nunca había buscado una pareja o aceptado una cita, por más oportunidades que se le presentaran con facilidad y, mucho menos, quería gustarle justo a alguien tan… tan… extremista con sus ideales.

_No accedería a repetir la historia de sus padres. _

Dos agentes encubiertos. Distintas nacionalidades. Objetivos. Aunque, al final: él escogió dar su vida por salvaguardar a su amada y, al bebé que jamás conoció. Ese día, Amelia los perdió a ambos. Su madre sólo sobrevivió lo suficiente para encargarla en el orfanato e, informar a Martha y George de la ubicación de su primogénita.

Así terminaban _siempre _las uniones tan dispares.

¿Acaso no advierten de eso las cintas, series o _comics_?

Amelia quiere correr. No pensar. No comparar. Únicamente: correr. Lejos de la nauseabunda sonrisa que le reitera aquellas dos palabras que la asfixian. Se alista. No puede más. Debe correr.

Da un tembloroso paso.

En otro mundo: seguiría su marcha. En este, lo único que cambia, de miles de posibilidades, es que alza la vista para avistar los ojos de la imponente fémina._ Desafiantes_. No hay ni un ápice de dulzura o cariño, sino una clara provocación: _"no tienes los cojones para admitirlo, niñita"._

Sí, esa es su Anya.

Aspira. Le toma algún tiempo recomponerse, sin embargo, cuando lo hace: está dispuesta a afrontar el reto. _Sí, un reto_. Está claro que su némesis considera que con esa sucia artimaña va a deshacerse de ella para poder conquistar el mundo.

¡No se lo permitirá!

Apenas abre la boca para hacérselo saber, cuando el ruido de un camión friccionando con la banqueta le obliga a moverse hacia la pared. Por un momento, ambas dedican su atención a aquél transporte desbocado, un eco de algo que nunca fue.

La blonda fémina no escucha el comentario del pérfido ser que la sujeta para retomar el camino. Y, es que… habría muerto de haber escapado al otro lado de la acerca. ¡Habría muerto! ¡El mundo se habría quedado sin ella! _OMFG!_

—Me debes un beso— la mayor interrumpe así la cadena de fatalistas pensamientos de Jones. —Eso también es típico de tus insensatas películas— afirma con naturalidad, poniéndose nerviosa sólo hasta que la insonoridad entre ambas se distiende por demasiado tiempo.

—¡Gánatelo!— no termina de expresar su desafío cuando la otra decide obtener el ósculo por su cuenta, atrayéndola bruscamente hacia sí.—¡Esto es trampa, _Matryoshka_!— trata de apartar con sus manos el rostro ajeno, aunque sus intentos no van en serio.

Ambas están conscientes de ello.

Y puede, sólo puede, que el siguiente año: Anya decida que navidad no está _tan _mal, mientras bebe ponche de huevo en compañía desnuda y escandalosa de su heroína particular.

**oOOo**

Por lo anterior es que me dedicaré a viñetas cortas xoX. He perdido un montón de práctica para narrar, expresar, describir, etcétera; así que si tienen alguna duda… no me extrañaría x,D.

En fin: ¡muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este _fic_! Incluso si lo hicieron desde las cómodas sombras ;3. Si quieren todo este escrito en _pdf_: háganmelo saber ~

**¡Feliz día!**

**oOOo**

● **Y en la última sección de **_**TheAwesomeJul:**_

¿De dónde salió el_ fluff_? ¡Sepa! D: So, espero que a la banda le agradara, jo, jo xD. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia :3, sigue siendo tan _awesome_~


End file.
